Love & Love
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: Una pequeña historia tomando los personajes de BBF, la histora no tiene relacion con el drama solo tome los nombres y las imagenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Love & Love**

Hay tantas personas en el mundo, cuando caminas rodeadas de ellas y te sientes invisible, cuando levantas la mirada y no hay nadie que se encuentre con la tuya… cuando aparece esa persona especial, aquella que le da sentido a todo tu mundo ¿amor?...

Que pasaría si al encontrarla la dejas ir, si los obstáculos que se ponen en medio te cansan y ya no quieres seguir intentándolo, si te dejas caer y no quieres levantarte… ¿es tu culpa ser tan débil?, si para estar con la persona amada necesitas cruzar un puente, pero el miedo no te lo permite… ¿es tu culpa?. Al otro extremo él te mira y sonríe… sabe que tienes miedo, que a pesar de que no lo sigues se queda de pie esperando… confiando en que vas a poder llegar a él.

Es amor cuando el cuerpo se mueve solo, cuando el miedo es superado por las ansias, porque sabes que en ese otro extremo te esperan los labios, las manos… la vida junto a él.


	2. Chapter 2

- Lost Heart

~5 años antes~

-Yo…- JiHoo contenía el aire dentro de sus pulmones, su corazón estaba tan acelerado que pensaba que iba a sufrir una enfermedad.- estoy enamorado…- cada una palabra lo estaba matando, no podía levantar la vista, era hermosa… era única, la persona que le causaba todas estas emociones.- de ti…-

JiHoo estaba rojo pero ansioso de escucharla, la amaba desde el primer día que la vio, jugando con un gato afuera de la escuela, era una joven preciosa y le había costado mucho acercarse, era tímido y ella demasiado popular entre los chicos, aunque no estuviera realmente consiente. GaEul lo miraba con ojos de conejo, ¿estaba despierta?, no sentía sus piernas, no sentía la brisa, solo sus mejillas ardiendo… era JiHoo, su chico soñado, su amor… se estaba declarando, aquí en la escuela, no podía ser.

Antes de darse cuenta GaEul salió corriendo dejando a JiHoo solo y con el corazón roto, pero ella no lo estaba rechazando, no, claro que no. GaEul se había ilusionado con él desde que lo vio tocando el piano en la sala de música, se veía tan maduro y tranquilo, desde aquel día siempre lo seguía con los ojos, cuando jugaba futbol, cuando estaba almorzando y de vez en cuando ambos cruzaban miradas.

~Presente~

-Yah!... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que recordarlo?, acaso no te he pedido muchas veces que lo olvides…- GaEul le daba un golpe a su novio, siempre le recordaba lo mal que se sintió cuando ella lo dejo en aquel árbol.-

-por más disculpas, jamás podría olvidarme… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?- JiHoo se reía de su adorable novia, era la mujer más dulce e inocente.-

-No fue mi culpa…- GaEul estiraba sus labios arrugando la frente y mirándolo de reojo.- era muy joven…- ahora se sonreía recordando lo tonta que fue en ese momento.-

~5 años antes~

-Me quiere!.- le grito a sus amigas en la sala mientras entraba corriendo y se tiraba emocionada en los brazos de JanDi.- JiHoo me quiere!..- lo repetía para poder creerlo, no estaba segura de que fuera real-

-AH!- Las chicas gritaban y saltaban emocionadas, era el sueño de su amiga y se había vuelto realidad.- ¿ya son novios?... Ah que romántico!- entonces JanDi vio la cara de su amiga, ya no estaba sonriendo, lucia pálida como una flor en invierno.- ¿Qué sucede?..-

-yo… no le respondí…- le confeso, se había emocionado tanto que no le había respondido nada a JiHoo, lo dejo solo… ¿quizás?...- y antes de que su amiga le preguntara algo nuevo salió corriendo hacia el patio, rogaba para que siguiera allí, para encontrarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero ya era muy tarde, no había nadie en el patio, tampoco estaba en su salón, no estaba en la cancha de futbol… era como si hubiera desaparecido.-

Al otro día no fue a la escuela, tampoco al siguiente, GaEul lo esperaba hasta que el primer timbre de la mañana sonaba, pero ya eran tres días y no sabía nada de él, ¿y si no lo volvía a ver?.

-YiJeong sunbae, ¿Qué puedo hacer?... no lo he visto desde la confesión.- le decia a su amigo de camino a casa. Su mejor amigo en el mundo, siempre la ayudaba con sus problemas y esperaba recibir un buen consejo de él.-

-creo que lastimaste sus sentimientos… es mejor que lo olvides.- YiJeong se molestaba mucho cuando ella hablaba de JiHoo, celos, esa era la palabra, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de nada o era muy tonta o demasiado inocente.-

-No digas eso!..- reclamo GaEul.-

Caminaban de regreso a su casa cuando lo vio, lo reconocía por espalda ancha y esos hombros fuertes, ¿Qué hacia JiHoo por la calle de su casa?, el vivía en el otro lado de la cuidad… ¿acaso?. Sin pensarlo más salió corriendo, dejo olvidado el bolso y sus libros, solo corría lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, cada vez lo tenía más cerca, si… lo estaba alcanzando y no lo dejaría. Se tiro contra su espalda y cruzo sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de JiHoo, pego su cara y sintió el olor de su perfume.

-te quiero…- le dijo ella tímidamente.- te quiero…- le repitió más fuerte, agarrando con sus dedos la ropa de él.-

~Presente~

Tres años han pasado desde que GaEul y JiHoo se convirtieron en novios, desde que asistieron juntos a la misma preparatoria y luego de la extraña pero cómica confesión de ambos. Desde entonces los dos se habían encargado de conservar sus vidas juntos, asistieron a la misma universidad, se mudaron cerca para no tener que esperar a verse, y por que los padres de GaEul no deseaban que ella estuviera viviendo con su novio.

Aun recordaban la tonta manera en que ambos se buscaban, JiHoo la miraba largamente cuando GaEul se quedaba haciendo el aseo de su clase, ella no se daba cuenta de quien ponía un caramelo de frutilla en su pupitre todos los días, era JiHoo.

Su primer beso en la calle de su casa, cuando él se entero de sus verdaderos sentimientos. El dulce beso en los labios rosas , el primer beso de ella, que hizo teñir sus mejillas de un rojo escandaloso.

En ese último tiempo ya casi vivían como una pareja, dormían entre libros y cenas de cereales, ya no tomaban de la mano con la excusa del frío… ¿Quién diría que esa adorable chica de la esquina era la misma de hace cinco año?, esperándolo a él.

Hoy era un día especial para ambos, era el día en que se habían conocido y él tenía una sorpresa para ella, como siempre.

Paso en su auto sonriente y como todo un caballero la invito dentro, pasearon largamente por la cuidad, entre la comida, los juegos, los besos y las bromas, el amor entre ellos era más que un simple enamoramiento de jóvenes, se veían a los ojos y no tenían nada más que decirse. La verdad en el corazón de GaEul era estar toda la vida con JiHoo, y para él era la misma. Pero nada dura para siempre y el hermoso día termino como siempre, sin una confesión importante…

GaEul se estaba sintiendo un poco insegura en este último tiempo, JiHoo estaba extraño, siempre le recordaba cuando la amaba, pero sus celos estaban haciéndolos sentir incómodos y eso la hacía preguntarse, ¿si realmente la quería?.

-Oppa… ¿sucede algo? – GaEul se paseaba por el cuarto de él, mientras JiHoo recogía sus libros en silencio, habían pasado un día tan hermoso, ¿Por qué se sentía asustada?.-

El teléfono de GaEul sonó y ella salió al pasillo a responder, era YiJeong.

-GaEul, ¿estás libre esta noche?.- la pregunta de su amigo la sorprendió, ella le había dicho que era su aniversario con JiHoo, pero ya habían acabado… ¿Qué debía responder?.- YiJeong-sii estoy con JiHoo-le dijo algo bajo para que su novio no la escuchara.-

-lo sé, pero realmente te necesito…- GaEul cerró sus ojos sintiendo algo de culpa, era su mejor amigo… ¿Qué debía hacer?, él la necesitaba.- GaEul?...-

-¿te vas a ir?...- JiHoo estaba mirándola desde el marco de la puerta. Sabía quién estaba detrás de esa llamada, la misma persona que lo hacía estallar en celos, YiJeong, no creía que solo sintiera un amor de amigo por GaEul, lo veía en las miradas que le daba a su novia, cuando estaban juntos, él sentía algo por ella. La seguía viendo, mirando su reacción, le dolía que dudara en responder.-

-es… -GaEul bajo la mirada asintiendo.-

-bien…- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al baño y no volver a salir.-

GaEul tomo su bolso y se fue llorando, sabía que algo malo iba pasar, sabía que algo se estaba quebrando y le dolía. YiJeong se movía nervioso en su departamento, era el aniversario de ambos, pero si ella venia a verlo significaba que lo miraba como algo más que un amigo, lo sabía y también sabía que JiHoo lo entendería de esa forma.

-Días Después-

-Siempre es él! Siempre te vas corriendo detrás de ÉL!.- le gritaba JiHoo, estaba furioso, era el colmo que ella lo dejara solo en su aniversario, ahora también debía cuidarlo mientras estaba enfermo.- ¡¿QUIEN ESTU NOVIO?.- le grito mientras ella lloraba.-

-TÚ…- le respondió entre llanto.- él es mi amigo!-

-No lo parece…- Le costaba hablar, estaba a punto de llorar, ella no lo entendía era demasiado inocente, no entendía que él estaba separándolos y que necesitaban alejarse de su amigo.- No quiero que lo veas más-

-no puedo hacer eso!, no me pidas eso!..- GaEul lo abrazo suplicándole, ¿Por qué hacia esto?, acaso ya no la quería.-

-rompamos…- del rostro de JiHoo caían lagrimas silenciosas.- necesito tiempo… necesito pensar.-

Puso sus manos sobre las de ella para quitarlas, GaEul no se resistió pero no podía dejar de llorar, su amor la estaba dejando… la estaba abandonando. JiHoo se fue del departamento de ella sin verla a la cara, la dejo llorando en el suelo, como si no tuviera alma.

GaEul lloro durante horas, se quedo tirada en el suelo mientras se quedaba sin lágrimas y voz. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie, fue donde la única personas que siempre estaba allí para ella. Parecía un fantasma, pálida y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Se movía entre las personas, arrastrando los pies, deprimida y sin ganas de vivir. Toco el timbre y la puerta se abrieron.

-JiHoo… se fue…- le dijo cayendo al suelo.-

-GAEUL!.- exclamo YiJeong asustando, era primera vez que veía a su amor de esa forma, estaba destruida, le dolía… pero era lo que estaba buscando, mientras ella estuviera con JiHoo él jamás tendría una oportunidad de amarla.-


	3. Chapter 3

New Feeling?

En un intento desesperado por salvar su relación JiHoo se fue, pensó que si se alejaba GaEul se daría cuenta de quién era su prioridad. Pero no contaba con que YiJeong aprovecharía esa circunstancia para meterse en el corazón de su novia.

-no lo entiendo…- decia GaEul entre lagrimas, llevaba apenas unos días sin JiHoo y era como si su vida se hubiera detenido en el instante que el cruzo la puerta de su casa.- ¿Por qué me dejo?..-

-porque no te quiere lo suficiente…- le dijo YiJeong con algo de crueldad, no intentaba apaciguar el dolor de ella, solo quería que se llenara de resentimiento y que olvidara pronto al chico ideal, no podía soportar verla sufrir tanto por culpa del imbécil.-

-no es cierto… él me ama.- afirmaba ella, mientras lloraba con más dolor.-

-se fue…- YiJeong se arrodillo a su lado tomando su rostro.- yo estoy aquí…- y luego la abrazo fuerte, la necesitaba bien, no le gustaba verla con el corazón roto, así que él se encargaría de reparar el dolor que otro dejo.-

~ un par de semanas ~

Los primeros días fueron días de dolor, llanto y desesperación, su cabeza daba vueltas entre los recuerdos, las cosas que aun estaban en su casa, el olor de su ropa, las fotografías y la soledad que no se llenaba con nada. GaEul seguía sin entender, confundía y deprimida, apartada… abandonada, solo le quedaba YiJeong, él que estaba con ella día y noche, que incluso se había quedado a dormir en casa para que no cometiera una locura, era tan bueno con ella… tan especial, nunca iba a poder agradecerle lo suficiente.

YiJeong se acerco a la tiendo donde trabajaba su amor, ella siempre lucia hermosa, incluso con el corazón roto, nadie podía negar que era un encanto, con esos ojos grandes y una cara de muñeca. Como había hecho hasta ahora, la visitaba, la acompañaba, intentaba meterse a la fuerza en su corazón, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad para hacerle saber quién era su verdadero amor.

-vamos…-le dijo tomando su mano y casi arrastrándola fuera de la tienda.-

-espera… no puedo ir, lo siento…- le dijo GaEul, disculpándose e intentado soltarse de la mano firme de su amigo. Le agradecía mucho su preocupación pero no debía tomarse tan apecho su dolor.-

-GaEul, no tiene que fingir conmigo, yo te conozco…- la miro seriamente mientras sentía hervir su sangre, ¿es que en todos estos años ella no había notado el amor que le tenía?, la había dejado de ver como a una hermana desde los 14 años, cuando su cuerpo empezó a formarse, la amo el día que comenzó a llamarlo oppa.-

Como todos los amores, YiJeong sabía qué hacer. Primero debía sacar a JiHoo de su corazón y la mejor forma de hacerlo era poniéndole fin a su antigua yo, hacerla descubrir nuevas partes de ella misma, las que ella no podía ver y que incluso JiHoo ignoraba. GaEul siempre tuvo una apariencia dulce, pero en la mente de YiJeong era más sexy y apetecible, quizás solo sería un cambio físico pero a la larga significaría mucho más.

-esto no es de mi estilo…- le dijo ella quejándose, el vestido era corto, muy femenino y sexy, con la espalda descubierta. Se mordió los labios pensando que ese modelo mataría de celos a JiHoo.-

-te queda fantástico…- así lucia ella en todos sus sueños, mostrando toda su belleza y él dejando en claro que todo eso le pertenecía a él.-

Poco a poco y gracias a todas las salidas GaEul iba recobrando vida, un poco de alegría y muchos nuevos momentos con su antiguo amigo. Su mente seguía confundida, sus pensamientos iban de JiHoo a YiJeong, pero siempre que se acostaba en la cama era a JiHoo a quien extrañaba. Le parecía tan injusto pensar en su ex mientras estaba con YiJeong, él se estaba dedicando a ella al cien por ciento, solo él le daba el apoyo necesario para seguir.

-hace frio…- le dijo al salir del club, él le dedico una sonrisa tierna mientras se quitaba la bufanda de su cuello y la pasaba por el de ella.

-Gracias…- dijo GaEul pensando que JiHoo le había dado una bufanda en su último cumpleaños, ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él?, no había recibido ni una llamada en todo el mes, si estaba triste, YiJeong venía a rescatarla, como una caballero de armadura.-

-GaEul…- le llamo para que le viera a los ojos.- te amo…-

La confesión de su amigo la dejo muda, ¿había dicho amo?, es que no era posible… ¿Por qué?, fue cuando su mente le llevo al último día con JiHoo "QUIEN ES TÚ NOVIO?". Llevo su mano al rostro, eran demasiado dolorosos los recuerdos, más ahora que sus palabras se hacían realidad.

No pudo responderle, le dolía saber que JiHoo tenía razón, pero ella era completamente inocente, no sabía nada de los sentimientos de su amigo. En cuanto se lo dijo retrocedió, no respondió nada y se despidió apuradamente de él.

Cuando llego a su casa se tiro en la cama y no dejaba de pensar en JiHoo, en como la esperaba en las noches, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para dormir, sus besos… no podía olvidarse de él tan fácilmente, pero YiJeong… porque su rostro saltaba en esos recuerdos, no podía ser, ella todavía amaba a JiHoo. Se dio vueltas en la cama toda la noche, pensando que su amor se había marchado y que su amigo le estaba apoyando, que quizás era hora de guardar los recuerdos y empezar a avanzar.

Al día siguiente fue a verlo, su celular estaba lleno de sus llamadas, no quiso escucharlas porque tenía que solucionar las cosas en persona. Cuando estuvo frente a él supo que no podía recibir su amor, no estaba preparada para eso, ¿Cuánto hacia que se marcho JiHoo?... solo era unos meses.

-YiJeong…- estaba nerviosa, sentía culpa y dolor.- lo siento… pero no puedo aceptarte…- le dijo disculpándose y en cuanto lo dijo los besos y las caricias de JiHoo se metieron en sus recuerdos, estaba con YiJeong, pero solo pensaba en JiHoo, ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz?. Salió corriendo de su casa, no podía verlo a la cara.-

- GaEul!...- YiJeong se quedo inmóvil, ¿en que estaba pensando?, declararse así de repente… era obvio que no lo iba a aceptar, sabía la clase de persona que era ella.- GAEUL!...-

Pero no importaba cuantos errores cometiera antes de tenerla, ella tenía que estar con él. Corrió tras ella, la alcanzo e intento calmarla, pero ella seguía llorando. GaEul no quería nada, solo volver el tiempo y estar como antes.

-Sé que es pronto para ti…- la vos de YiJeong se mantenía firme.- pero te amo, siempre lo hice… tú nunca lo notaste, yo… no te pido que me ames ahora, solo quiero una oportunidad… solo una.-

-No sé si pueda…- GaEul no quería darle falsas esperanzas, ahora mismo JiHoo estaba metido en su corazón.-

-Intentémoslo…- Lentamente la giro y la abrazo, esto era lo que siempre deseo… tenerla en sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo, su aliento… besarla.-

Pasaron muchas semanas antes de que GaEul volviera a sonreír, no le gustaba tomar la mano de YiJeong pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a las nuevas caricias, pero no dejaba de sentir la sombra de su antiguo amor, quizás… si todo seguía así ella podría corresponderle a YiJeong.

-GaEul…- como siempre le sonreía, estaban tan bien juntos, solo los dos como siempre debió ser. JiHoo se entrometió la primera vez, ahora estaba ganando el corazón de ella.- te ves hermosa…-

-Gracias…- podía verlo, en sus ojos… ¿Cómo es que nunca lo noto?, solo hasta ahora.- tú… me haces feliz.- le dijo finalmente, las palabras que él deseaba escuchar desde la primera confesión.-

-es porque te amo…- nuevamente le repetía su amor, tenía que hacerle entender que él era lo mejor para ella.-

-yo… creo que te…- sentía un poco de dolor y dicha.- estoy queriendo.-

Las citas se hicieron más frecuentes, ya no salían como amigos sino como novios, a pesar de que a veces los recuerdos de JiHoo venían a su mente ya no los sentía como un impedimento en su nueva relación, era difícil dejar de ver a su amigo como tal y empezar a verlo como a un hombre, pero le gustaba… él se preocupaba por ella y la hacia sentir muy especial.

-GaEul…- La miraba con pasión, estuvo esperando. Tomo su mano y sabía que estaba nerviosa, ella temblaba un poco pero sonreía.-

No hubieron más palabras, solo un dulce toque de sus manos, el nerviosismo de GaEul se desvanecía con la seguridad de YiJeong, pero sobretodo hacia latir el corazón de ella, renacía su amor, todos esos lindos sentimientos. Para él era el momento esperado, la primera vez que toco sus labios y sintió el sabor de su boca, sus tersos labios, no podía apartar sus labios, deseaba besarla por el resto de su vida.

Para la nueva pareja las cosas iban también, YiJeong pasaba a recogerla a su trabajo y estaban haciendo planes para vivir juntos, parecía algo apurado pero ambos creían que era mejor de esa forma, la ultima vez ella intento llevar las cosas lentamente pero no sirvió de mucho, en cambio ahora… YiJeong se mostraba tan dispuesto a vivir con ella, la deseaba, podía notarlo en cada uno de sus besos.

Pero lo que GaEul no sabía era que JiHoo había regresado, pero al verla salir tomada de la mano de él se quedo frío… hacían solo tres meses que los dos estaban juntos y ahora ella se paseaba de la mano con ese imbécil. No… no pudo acercase a ella, no podía hacer lo mismo que YiJeong, él la había dejado… era su culpa que estuviera en los brazos de otro, más de ese imbécil. Se trago su orgullo y solo intento seguir con su vida, pero no podía hacerlo, volver al departamento… ver como ellos se llevaban tan bien, aguanto lo más que pudo pero solo duro una semana sin verla, sin enfrentarla.

GaEul estaba en esperando a YiJeong en el salón de su clase, siempre venia a buscarla, así que arreglo sus cosas mientras pensaba en que sorpresa le traería esta vez, pero cuando la puerta se abrió no era YiJeong quien la miraba.

-JiHoo…- suspiro GaEul, sintiendo que su corazón se volvía a quebrar, ¿Cuándo?. Se puso de pie sin creerle a sus ojos, ahí estaba el gran amor de su vida, el mismo que no le respondió sus llamadas y la dejo tirada en el suelo.

JiHoo estaba atragantado con su dolor, deseaba verla, la deseo ver durante todo el tiempo que no estuvo con ella. En cambio ella, parecía que se había olvidado totalmente de él, ¿acaso no lo extraño?, solo se fue con su amigo. Avanzo unos pasos mientras la veía completamente, lucia como siempre, con su cabello negro brillando… había olvidado lo hermosa que se veía.

-Hola…- le dijo con su suave voz, parecía tan calmado, lucia más delgado. JiHoo empezó a moverse hacia ella y lo único que se le ocurría hacer era salir corriendo.- ¿Cómo has estado?...- JiHoo estaba intenta lucir bien, se moría de celos, de dolor.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- GaEul tomo su bolso y lo puso en su hombro, estaba molesta… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer?, estaba bien sin verlo, estaba superándolo… ¿Qué creía que iba a pasar ahora?. Paso por su lado sin detenerse, quería huir como él lo hizo.-

- GaEul…- le llamo tomándola del brazo al pasar a su lado.- lo siento…- le dijo antes de soltarla, era una disculpa barata pero le bastaba con verla, con tenerla aunque sea en mal plan.-

-no quiero verte… no ahora.- salió corriendo de la sala, sentía que su corazón se moría de nuevo, necesitaba ver a YiJeong, necesitaba que la abrazara y la besar, necesitaba que alguien la quería.-

Ella sabía que YiJeong no le mentía al decirle que la amaba, si él la había esperado durante años y que no la dejaría de la misma forma que JiHoo, estaba segura de que él no le iba a hacer lo mismo, que no le rompería el corazón.

Pero en cuanto GaEul le conto del regreso de JiHoo… él no supo manejarlo, era como si el peor de los males les hubiera caído encima, GaEul aun sentía cosas por él, eran cinco años… nadie puede borrar cinco años en tan solo unos meses, por mucho amor que tuviera para darle a ella. Le preocupaba, si JiHoo intentaba alejarla de él… ¿Qué pasaría?. La mente de él comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, la miraba con desconfianza… ¿estaría pensando en él o en JiHoo?.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan el fic, en realidad es mi primer fic con estos personajes, tengo más fic de ellos y los iré poniendo poco a poco

^^ les agradezco sus comentarios y les tengo una sorpresa para cuando termine el fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Unforgettable

JiHoo salió de la sala pensando que había sido un estupido, ¿Qué pensó que ocurriría?, que ella se arrojaría a sus brazos y todo se olvidaría… pues no, ella salió huyendo, dejándole claro que no quería verlo más y no la culpaba. Se fue a su departamento, estaba solo… pensando en el rostro decepcionante de ella, en las palabras dolorosas, en que a estas horas ella estaría en los brazos de YiJeong, que él estaría besando sus mejillas y calmando su corazón, mientras él… se paseaba solo pensando en ella.

Hubiera sido mejor si ambos se hubieran marchado juntos, pero ella no quiso apartarse a tiempo, un suspiro cubría las ganas de llorar, estaba dolido, estaba muriendo de celos. YiJeong se había aprovechado, seguramente se aprovecho de su dolor, de la soledad… de su inocencia.

-GaEul… ¿Cómo puedo olvidarte?...- se preguntaba mil veces lo mismo, no sabía vivir sin ella, no sabía cómo dejarla en el pasado.- ¿Cómo tú me pudiste olvidar?...-

Esa noche no pudo dormir y dos personas más tampoco lo hicieron, GaEul se quedo en la casa de YiJeong pero aunque estaban abrazados no estaban juntos, ella pensaba en JiHoo, ¿Por qué buscarla?... es no tenía ningún sentido para la chica y YiJeong se moría de miedo, quizás… si ellos hacían que su relación fuera más rápida, ya no tendría que perderla.

Al día siguiente GaEul fue a su departamento y allí estaba… JiHoo la esperaba en la entrada de su casa, aun teniendo la llave extra. Parecía que todo pasaba lentamente, como él la veía avanzar y como ella se movía… todo el mundo giraba para los dos. GaEul bajo la mirada apenas estuvo cerca de él y JiHoo se mantuvo quieto, solo observándola con algo de devoción y tristeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?..- le pregunto GaEul, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba.-

-…- él la miro y quito sus manos de los bolsillos.- necesitaba verte…- era una respuesta sincera, la necesitaba como el aire.- yo… se que te hice sufrir y lo siento, lo sien…-

-BASTA!.- le grito y comenzó a llorar.- no me digas que lo sientes… te fuiste, me dejaste sola… -ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se notaba el dolor que paso en esos días.- ¿acaso no te importe?... ¿Cómo pudiste solo marcharte?.-

-creí… que vendrías conmigo…- JiHoo comenzó a llorar en silencio, verla así lo mataba, era un desgraciado… deseaba abrazarla, besarla y consolarla.-

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no llamaste?, NO SABIA NADA DE TI HASTA HOY!...-su llanto se hizo desesperado, ¿Cómo es posible pensara eso?, acaso estaba jugando con ella… -

Entonces JiHoo la miro sorprendido… ¿acaso no había recibido la carta?, se había tardado unos días en enviarla, pero no habían sido demasiado, claro que no recibía llamadas si dejo todo en su departamento, solo se llevo su auto y lo que traía puesto en el momento.

-¿la carta?... lo decia todo en la carta…- le dijo confundido.- no la leíste…- le pregunto.-

-nunca recibí nada de ti… nada…-dijo ella y lo miro con rabia.-

JiHoo no dijo nada más, si nunca leyó la carta todo estaba perdido para él. Por eso ella nunca fue a buscarlo, por eso ella estaba con otro… porque supo lo que él quería. Le dedico una larga mirada a esos ojos molestos, aun enojada se veía hermosa, de todas formas se veía hermosa.

-YiJeong y yo somos novios…-

Fue lo último que GaEul le dijo antes de dejarlo solo en la entrada de su casa, ella cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en el suelo, esa puerta dejaba escuchar el llanto de él y ella tuvo que cubrir su boca para acompañarlo, le dolía verlo… saber que sufría, no tenía derecho de hacerle esto… las cosas estaban bien sin él. Pasaron unos minutos antes que los dos se levantaran y cada uno tomo su camino, ella tomo sus cosas y se fue a vivir con YiJeong, mientras JiHoo pensaba en volver a dejar la cuidad.

Finalmente YiJeong estaba consiguiendo lo que deseaba, ahora que Vivian juntos la relación se haría más estable para ambos, solo que no contaba con que JiHoo siguiera metiéndose en su camino, no a propósito, él solo deseaba estar cerca de GaEul, no importaba que solo fuera una sombra para ella, solo tenerla cerca le hacía bien.

-¿Dónde vamos?...- le pregunto la dulce muñeca, a veces su novio la hacía ir a club y eso no le gustaba mucho, ambos tenían gustos un poco diferentes, ella prefería las cosas tranquilas.-

-es una sorpresa…- le dijo YiJeong mientras la llevaba tomada de la mano, era un día especial, era su aniversario y deseaba mostrarle cuanto la apreciaba.- te prometo que te encantara..-

Caminaron directo al club donde siempre iba YiJeong, era uno de los lugares más exclusivos y todos los que iban lo conocían, pero ese día la música no era la misma, por supuesto que no. Apenas entraron todos aplaudieron, era la sorpresa de para ella, le sonrió y la tomo de la mano mientras se iban al centro del lugar. Todos estaban felices, menos JiHoo… no sabía porque acepto la invitación de YiJeong, sabía que no le gustaría, pero aun así debía hacerlo, tenía que verlos a los dos, hacerse la idea.

-Gracias a todos…- seguía sosteniendo la mano de GaEul y buscaba con la mirada el rostro de su rival, tenía que dejarle en claro que no había espacio para nadie más.- hoy es un día especial...- giro su rostro hacia ella mientras sonreía.- hace poco le declare mi amor a la mujer más especial de mi vida… y hoy quiero pedirle que se quede a mi lado por siempre…- entonces sonrió sacando una hermosa caja de terciopelo blanco.- GaEul ¿quieres ser mi novia?...- abrió la caja mostrando el un hermoso anillo de compromiso.-

Todos gritaron de la emoción, pero en dos rostros habían otras emociones, GaEul parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, quizás todos pensarían que de emoción pero en realidad no sabía qué hacer, era muy pronto para pensar en casarse con él… pero no podía negarse, estaban delante de tantas personas, no podía hacerle una escena. Solo movió la cabeza asintiendo y viéndolo a los ojos, estaba asustada pero quería confiar en él, quería quererlo de la misma forma.

YiJeong tomo su mano y deslizo el anillo en su dedo mientras todos aplaudían, pero JiHoo se levanto de su asiento y se marcho, camino por la calle sin rumbo, solo caminaba pensando que la había perdido definitivamente, ya no tenía nada que hacer, ella se casaría… con él.

La noticia de su compromiso se esparció como una peste, paso apenas una semana y ya estaban organizando viajes y buscando un organizador para la boda. Claro que las cosas estaba lago tensa en la pareja, YiJeong se estaba apresurando y eso hacía sentir a GaEul mal, parecía una carrera hacia el altar, se vio obligada a responderle y ahora incluso quería que viajaran con su grupo de amigos, y no precisamente con cualquiera, entre ellos estaba JiHoo, ¿Qué pretendían esos dos?, su novio se empeñaba en mostrarse como una pareja delante de él y eso solo la incomodaba… ella deseaba llevarse bien con JiHoo, el enojo de su regreso había desparecido y solo quedaba un sentimiento de cariño por el tiempo que compartieron juntos, o eso quería mostrarle a todos, en especial a JiHoo.

Iban a pasar unos días en la playa mientras se divertían como una pareja enamorada y todo parecía funcionar bien, GaEul se divertida con JanDi y su novio mostraba mucha de sus cualidades, ella lo miraba y luego a JiHoo eran completamente diferentes, mientras JiHoo se mantenía callado y tímido, YiJeong se mostraba alegre y ruidoso, eran completamente diferentes en personalidad, los quería a los dos pero iba a casarse con quien nunca la dejara.

-GaEul…- YiJeong buscaba a su novia, la dejo en la playa tomando un poco de sol.- ¿Dónde se metió?...- se pregunto recorriendo la playa y al no encontrarla empezó a buscarla por las calles cercanas, quizás había ido a dar un paseo y ver las tiendas, pero entonces la vio… y no le gusto nada.-

Se quedo parado en el mirador mientras al frente, en el mar se desplazaba un barco y no podía confundiese, la blusa blanca, el sombrero y la falda… era su novia sentada al lado de su ex – novio, no se molesto de verlo, le molesto la risa de ella, le recodo aquellos días en que eran novios, en los cuales él estaba solo, empuño su mano maldiciendo.

-Yah!... JiHoo, basta…- le dijo GaEul mientras se reía.-

-¿Por qué?, recuerdo bien que te gusta mucho el agua jajaja…- le estaba lazando gotitas de agua a su cara, seguía siendo tan infantil, pero solo ella tenía derecho a verlo actuar así.-

-YAH! Estas mojando mi ropa!...-

Los dos se estaban divirtiendo mucho mientras paseaban en el bote, no planearon ese paseo, pero ambos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del mar, y no se dieron cuenta que estaban juntos hasta que era demasiado tarde. Claro que no contaban con que otra persona los estuviera viendo.

-Tómame un foto…- GaEul sonrió haciendo su linda señal v con las manos, siempre se tomaba fotografías y le gustaba mucho más cuando lo hacia su novio… -

-estoy cansado de esto… - le dijo YiJeong mientras apuntaba el teléfono de ella, la miraba y ella tan feliz como siempre, ¿acaso no le diría con quien estuvo?, se estaría viendo con él en secreto… eso y más pasaba por su mente y le hacía sentir molesto.- ya esta! Volvamos al hotel…- le soltó caminando delante de ella.-

-espera…- le pidió, pero no estaba de buen humor, se adelanto dando grandes pasos, mientras GaEul lo seguía apurada.

Ese mismo día regresaron a Seúl, sus amigos se quedaron durante el fin de semana, pero él no quería ver como su novia se fugaba a escondida con JiHoo. El viaje de regreso fue incomodo, GaEul no entendía por qué actuaba tan frio y distante, ella no había hecho nada. YiJeong no la miraba, cada vez que la veía recordaba la escena del bote, era molesto, nunca se comportaba tan alegre a su lado, jamás se había reído de esa forma con él.

Sabía que ese día era mejor regresar a su departamento en vez de ir a la casa de YiJeong. Se apartaron en el aeropuerto, ella seguía pensando que algo estaba pasando entre los dos, la propuesta apresurada… los arranques de celos y su comportamiento estaba cambiando. El día aun no acaba así que pensó en darle una sorpresa a él, no quería que las cosas se quedaran de ese modo. Cuando llego a su departamento se cambio de ropa y salió a buscarlo, no quería dejar que las cosas se enfriaran como antes… había perdido a JiHoo no solo porque él se fue, sino porque ella no hizo nada para que se quedara.

Una vez que estuvo afuera de la casa de YiJeong toco el timbre, esperaba que con eso su novio dejara de estar molesto, aun no sabía lo que hizo para ponerlo de ese humor, pero estaba intentando, quería que su relación funcionara.

-YiJeong…- le sonrió al verlo abrir la puerta, ella se veía hermosa, radiante con ese rostro de ángel.- ¿puedes venir conmigo?...-le dijo dubitativa.-

-…- solo pudo sonreírle, era gracioso como sus sentimientos le daban vuelta a su enfado, ¿Quién podría enojarse con una cosa tan linda como ella?.- claro que sí… siempre.- le respondió sonriendo y tomando su llaves.

GaEul lo guio a un lugar especial, le encantaba el frio y la nieve y patinar… nos sabia esquiar, pero algún día aprendería. Lo llego a la pista de patinaje, donde las luces y el cielo negro los iba a acompañar, le tomo de la mano y ambos se pusieron a jugar, él era muy bueno así que la guiaba, se reía y era la primera vez que pudo verla a ella… como se veía con él, YiJeong sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho, esto… quería esto por el resto de su vida.

-no vayas a soltarme…- le pido entre risas.-

-jamás te soltare…- le respondió serio y mirándola.-

-creo que está haciendo más frio…- se quejo un poco, sus manos siempre estaban frías.-

-ven aquí…- YiJeong se quito su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de ella, la miraba a los ojos, no había engaño, eran solo ellos dos en esa pista y nadie más.- te amo…- le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.-

GaEul se sonrió cerrando sus ojos, estaba esperando por el dulce contacto de sus labios, se habían besado en otras ocasiones pero esta vez fue un beso más profundo, podía sentir la pasión de YiJeong, era extraño… pero le gustaba, le agradaba sentirse amada de esa forma.

GaEul regreso a su casa al día siguiente, iba con una sonrisa muy amplia, ayer había sido un hermoso final… si antes sentía dudas acerca del matrimonio ahora estaba más confiada, iba a amarlo de la misma forma que él a ella. Estaba revisando su correspondencia cuando su vecino la abordo. Se asusto un poco pero luego se sonrió.

-disculpa vecina… no quise asustarte.- le dijo el hombre, era raro verlo en el edificio, siempre estaba de viaje por su trabajo y era más sorprendente que se tomara el tiempo para saludarla.-

-descuida… estaba distraída.- arreglo su cabello detrás de la oreja mientras dirigía su vista hacia las cartas.-

-lo siento, realmente lo siento..- le dijo él haciendo una reverencia, parecía que estuviera pidiendo por su vida.- tome esto de tu casilla por error y lo olvide por completo, solo hasta ahora que lo encontré… ah… esto es realmente vergonzoso… creo que han pasado muchos meses desde la fecha…- le dijo entregando un sobre blanco.- espero que me disculpes, pero me tengo que ir… ya sabes, el trabajo.-su cara parecía un poco angustiada.-

-oh… bueno, gracias… y no importa…- le dijo GaEul y tomo la carta. No le dio importancia y se despidió de su vecino, para ir a su departamento y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando iba camino a su departamento se detuvo en seco… el nombre del remitente era de JiHoo. Su corazón se paralizo al igual que todos sus músculos.-

Quiso abrirla pero algo le impedía… la fecha de la carta, fue en los días en que terminaron. No sabía que pensar, solo metió la carta dentro de su bolso y entro, no pensaría en ella… solo haría su vida normal, como si jamás hubiera llegado a sus manos. Salió de casa y fue a sus clases, estuvo sentada escuchado a su profesor, o así parecía… solo que no escuchaba nada en realidad, se metía su mano dentro de su bolsa y tocaba el papel. Cuando sus compañeros dejaron el salón ella se quedo mirando la letra… era de él. No pudo aguantar más y rasgo el papel, sus manos temblaban un poco cuando empezó a leer.

"GaEul… soy torpe, tímido y celoso… soy impaciente contigo, protector y no puedo controlarme muchas veces. Lo siento, siento ser todas esas cosas pero lo que no puedo dejar de sentir es como mi corazón grita tu nombre.

Me fui porque no sabía que decir, que hacer para que vinieras conmigo. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es pedirte perdón, no quiero que estemos lejos… te amo más que a mi vida.

Ahora puede que estés sufriendo mucho por mi culpa, lo sé… por favor, sé que me amas, por favor… ven a mi lado…"

Las palabras seguían y seguían, tres hojas llenas de sus sentimientos, las letras comenzaron a borrarse por las lagrimas de ella… él le había pedido que fuera con él, si esa carta hubiera llegado a sus manos, nunca hubiera tenido el corazón roto. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?, porque la hacía sufrir de esa forma.

Se levanto llorando, secaba sus lágrimas pero estas no dejaban de brotar. Sus pies conocían el camino hasta él, si estaba asistiendo a clases lo encontraría allí. Paso por los pasillos sin importarle los demás, solo iba a tranquilizarse hasta ver a JiHoo. La sala de música, el lugar favorito de JiHoo, cuando abrió la puerta él estaba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Por qué?...- le pregunto sin contener sus emociones.- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO VINISTE POR MI?- le grito y arrojo la carta al suelo. Estaba dolida, confundida… su corazón le decia una cosa y su cabeza otra.-

Corrió hacia él y le dio una bofetada, pero no se quedo con eso, siguió pegándole en el pecho, estaba llena de dolor, solo quería que él sintiera lo que ella paso. Pero lo que GaEul no sabía era que él me sentía más muerto que ella, por lo menos ella estaba rehaciendo su vida… mientras él se quedaba en el pasado. Luego de unos golpes, las manos de ella se cansaron y él la abrazo… la contuvo como antes, sentir el olor de su perfume, lo volvía loco… deseaba besarla, pero la respetaba mucho para aprovecharse del momento, espero a que se calmara y luego la ayudo a sentarse, mientras él se quedaba frente a ella contemplándola con amor.

-lo siento… - le dijo secando sus lagrimas, su piel… como extrañaba la suavidad de su piel.- pensé que habías decidido no ir, por eso acepte tu decisión, me quede esperando y esperando… - la miraba con amor, comprensión… no quería hacerle más daño.- pero eso no importa… - le sonrió.- ahora lo único que importa es que seas feliz…- fue la primera vez que JiHoo parecía quebrarse.- con YiJeong.- Le dolía decir aquellas palabras, le estaba dando ánimos, él se moría… pero ella… merecía toda la felicidad.-

GaEul solo lloro más, le dolía ver como su gran amor se convertía en su incondicional, ese que nunca dejo de serlo, ¿Por qué la vida los quiso separar?, si esta carta hubiera llegado a tiempo. Pero al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que no valía la pena seguir rondando en lo que no fue. Le sonrió a él asintiendo con la cabeza, ya no era su turno, solo debía seguir adelante, aun no amaba a YiJeong de la misma forma que JiHoo, pero lo amaba de una manera diferente. JiHoo le acariciaba la mejilla mientras se contenía, ella… se veía diferente a sus ojos.

La pareja se consolaba mutuamente mientras otro los observaba, YiJeong había ido a buscar a GaEul, supo por unos amigos que estaba llorando, pero lo que vio… no eran solo celos, era miedo, verlos a los dos así de juntos… era horrible. No podía seguir mirando, solo quería entrar y golpear a JiHoo, pero sería un error… así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer, pasar las horas en el club. Para cuando GaEul se calmo YiJeong ya estaba bebiendo con un par de chicas y ella… solo pensaba en buscarlo para decirle cuanto la amaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Break Up?**

Mientras YiJeong se embriagaba en compañía de unas amigas, GaEul estaba tocando su puerta, estuvo afuera de su casa alrededor de media hora… y espero un poco más, pero la noche estaba muy fría y no podía seguir esperando. Se fue con un sentimiento extraño, estaba triste por haberle puesto final a su historia con JiHoo… pero feliz de estar con alguien que la amaba.

Al otro día intento llamarlo pero seguía sin responder sus llamadas, GaEul comenzó a sentir que algo estaba pasando, necesita verlo o siquiera escucharlo por teléfono… paso el día pesando que su novio y mirando la pantalla de su celular, era horrible sentir que estaba siendo ignorada… era normal que no le respondiera en un par de horas, pero llevaba todo el día sin tener noticias de él. Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando escucho a el nombre de su novio… le pareció algo curioso, ya que era la voz de una chica... GaEul se mordió los labios y se quedo escondida mientras espiaba.

-sí… anoche estuvo increíble!, YiJeong es realmente el hombre más sexy de corea ajajaja…-

-¿no estaba comprometido?...- dijo otra.-

-que importa!... su novia debe ser una idiota porque hoy quedamos de vernos en el mismo club.-

-ohh que suerte tienes…-

-lo sé.-

GaEul tenía ganas de llorar, no era cierto… no podía ser cierto, no iba a creerlo. Todo el día estuvo como alma en pena, con una expresión ausente, sus amigos intentaron animarla, pero no conseguían resultados, mientras que en su mente solo había una persona, YiJeong.

Apenas salió de clases tomo su bolso y abrigo y se fue a la casa de su novio, se quedo llamando a la puerta durante un par de horas hasta que recordó lo que dijeron aquellas chicas, apretó el bolso en sus manos. Se levanto con pesar y fue recorrer los clubs donde solía ir su amigo. YiJeong había dejado su teléfono en casa y no había ido a ella durante dos días, desde que vio a su novia con su ex, abrazados… solo estaba pasando de club en club, de hotel y de cama en cama… era la primera vez que engañaba a GaEul y cada chica con quien estaba no era más que una forma de olvidarse de ella.

Ahora estaba en ese mismo club donde le había propuesto matrimonio a ella, con sus amigos.. Las luces, la canción, todo perfecto para ella… ¿y qué hacia?, se veía con su ex novio a sus espaldas. YiJeong tomaba una copa tras otra y rodeado de un montón de chicas fáciles que lo único que deseaban era pasar la noche con el hombre más sexy del club… como comparar a ese tipo de mujeres con ella… no había modo de hacerlo. GaEul llevaba caminando mucho tiempo, había visto tres club antes de llegar al que fuera su lugar especial… recordaba con un toque de amargura el día de su compromiso, había aceptado para no hacerlo quedar mal… pero ahora estaba segura de quedarse a su lado… miro hacia los salones Vip y justo en el del medio estaba él… su novio… el peso del mundo se le vino encima, no estaba solo, estaba rodeado de chicas muy sexys… no solo le hacían compañía sino que pasaban sus manos por el rostro de él. GaEul sentía ganas de llorar, todo lo que dijeron esas chicas era cierto, su novio estaba engañándola… o quizás solo estaba pasando por una fase, eso debía ser… ella bajo la mirada y salió del club, no quería seguir mirándolo en esas condiciones.

Justo al salir JiHoo la vio… ese rostro, lo conocía más que al suyo… GaEul estaba pasando un mal momento para llevar esa sombra en su rostro angelical. Se quedo parado viendo como se marchaba antes de entrar al club, no intento hablarle pues parecía necesitar un poco de espacio. JiHoo entro al club y lo que vio lo lleno de rabia… ese imbécil estaba bebiendo y tonteando con otras chicas mientras GaEul estaba a punto de llorar, ¿Qué pretendía?, no podía hacerle eso a su novia… la mujer que sería su esposa y mucho menos a una chica tan dulce e inocente como ella. Subió las escaleras y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo entro al salón privado de él.

-Oh!...- exclamaron algunas chicas al ver a otro chico guapo con ellas..-

-JiHoo…- dijo YiJeong notablemente ebrio y sonriendo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?... – se reí mirándolo.- acaso viniste a quitarme una de mis amigas… -

-¿qué demonios te pasa YiJeong!...- le grito golpeando la mesa.- estas comprometido y andas haciendo este tipo de cosas?... acaso estas demente.- le interrogo.-

-tú no vengas a decime que hace…- le respondió intentando ponerse de pie… pero cayó de nuevo en su asiento.- no tines niguana atoridad… sobr..e mi.- se llevo la mano a la cabeza porque todo le daba vueltas.-

-¿Qué no tengo ninguna autoridad?... ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE GAEUL…- le grito con más fuerza…- SE ACABA DE IR DECEPCIONADA AL VERTE AQUÍ… ¿COMO CREES QUE ESTABA?..- JiHoo estaba exaltado y tenía ganas de romperle el rostro al maldito de YiJeong.-

-GaEul…- repitió mirándolo y entonces se tomo la cabeza a dos manos, estaba ebrio pero no lo suficiente para no saber que había hecho mal… lloro antes de intentar ponerse de pie nuevamente, aunque ahora dio unos pasos antes de caerse.-

JiHoo tenía las manos empuñadas, con muchas ganas golpearlo, tuvo que apretar su mandíbula para no hacerlo y fue en contra de todos sus sentidos… ayudándolo a levantarse, puso su mano en el cuello y lo llevo hasta la salida. Apestaba a licor y cigarro, lo subió a un taxi indicándole donde estaba su casa.

YiJeong se tiro a la cama sin pensar en nada y quedo en negro hasta el otro día, cuando se dio cuenta de todos los errores que cometió… su cabeza le dolía, también su estomago. Se dio una ducha fría tratando de pensar en todo lo que paso en esos dos días, agarraba su cabeza a dos manos… quería borrar todo lo que paso, incluso la escena de ellos dos.

Para cuando salió de la ducha ya estaba despierto, totalmente lucido… vio su teléfono en la mesa de noche y lo tomo, estaba lleno de mensajes de GaEul, YiJeong se mordía los labios y marco el numero de ella, cada timbre le aprecia interminable…

-Hola…- respondió ella.-

-Hola… - le dijo él golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.- yo…-

-está bien…- la vos de ella parecía más suave que nunca.- solo quería saber si estabas bien…-

-lo estoy…- su corazón se detuvo.- GaEul..-

-tengo clases… cuídate.- y ella corto la llamada.-

YiJeong se quedo sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja mientras escuchaba el sonido del teléfono… ¿acaso la había perdido?. Como si fuera una bestia herida hizo lo único que sabía hacer bien, divertirse. No sabía que tan mal estaba con ella pero no iba a permitir que su relación se acabara así de fácil, tomo su auto y se dirigió a la universidad de ella, pero llego tarde, las clases habían iniciado… así que se quedo fuera de su sala esperándola con un ramo de flores… apenas se abrió la puerta se puso de pie, con las flores en medio y una sonrisa encantadora, las chicas pasaban y se sorprendían de verlo tan guapo y romántico, hasta que la persona indicada apareció ante él. GaEul se veía triste pero hermosa, sus ojos se abrieron grandes al verlo allí… y no pudo evitar sentir ternura por su novio.

-por favor…- le dio ofreciendo las flores hacia ella.- ven conmigo…-

Un murmullo recorrió todo el pasillo, incluso el profesor estaba viendo la escena y no era menos, encontrar a un chico joven vistiendo de gala y llevándole flores a una de sus alumnas.. posiblemente era lo más interesante que había visto en años.

GaEul asintió con la cabeza y tomo las flores tímidamente, él agarro su mano y le llevo de la mano ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de clases y sus profesores de universidad. Él había preparado algo para ella, tenía que hacer algo para remediar todo el dolor que le causo esos días. Así que la llevo al mismo parque donde salían comer cuando estaban en la primaria, aunque en ese tiempo era un inexperto en el amor y nunca supo cómo llegar a ella… ahora estaba parado frente a un hombre que sabía exactamente qué hacer para sacar suspiros a las chicas.

-GaEul… - comenzó con una voz suave.- estos días fueron caóticos... –su expresión se hacía más suave a cada palabra.- creo que hice muchas cosas que te causaron dolor, lo siento…-

-…- ella se quedo en silencio escuchándolo, para ella era más importante esta confesión que lo pasado, si él era capaz de reconocerlo, con eso abastaba.- está bien… no paso nada…- añadió con una sonrisa tierna.-

-te amo…- le dijo y antes de poder seguir con su conversación su celular sonó… pensando que se trataba de alguien importante respondió.-

-YiJeong amor…- la vos era de una mujer joven.-

-disculpe…- dijo él con una expresión seria en su rostro,.-

-vamos amor, te estoy esperando en la casa de rus padres… ayer dijiste que me presentarías como tú novia…- por más que la escuchaba no lograba recordar de quien se trataba.-

-¿de que está hablando?...- le pregunto YiJeong mientras GaEul lo miraba incrédulo, escuchaba apenas la conversación.-

-no te hagas el tonto… ah! Allí viene tu madre.- la mujer término la llamada.-

-espera!...- le dijo intentando retenerla pero era demasiado tarde. Levanto la mirada hacia su novia quien parecía más dolida que en la mañana.- yo…-

-YiJeong…- pronuncio dolorosamente.- ¿Cómo pudiste?...- le pregunto confundida, de que se trataba todo esto… él estaba comprometido con ella, entonces porque había una chica en la casa de sus padres.-

-GaEul… las cosas no son como parecen… yo…-

Pero antes de que él pudiera explicar lo que pasaba ella se marcho del parque, era suficiente por un día, suficientes humillaciones por parte de otras mujeres, se supone que estaban comprometidos y él seguía pareciendo un soltero… no, no quería quedarse en el mismo parque de sus infancias para tener una pelea. Otra vez, igual que ayer GaEul caminaba sola, con los ojos húmedos por contener las lágrimas, solo llevaba su teléfono en la mano… no pensaba en nada, solo sentía como su pequeño corazón volvía a sangrar.

Mientras JiHoo caminaba para despejar su mente, ¿Cómo pudo entregarle a GaEul?, debió haber dejado que ese tipo se quedara en el bar y que bebiera hasta perder la conciencia… pero si hacia eso su ángel sufriría mucho. Pensaba en ella, en los días de juventud cuando apareció… los ojos de ambos se quedaron pegados, como en una conversación silenciosa, eso antes de que JiHoo se liberara primero y se acercada a GaEul para abrazarla fuerte… pobre su amada, si antes tuvo que sufrir con él ahora le tocaba sufrir con el playboy de su novio.

-está bien… puedes llorar…- le dijo a su "amiga" para darle toda la confianza necesaria.- yo estoy aquí.-

-me siento perdida…- le dijo GaEul llorando amargamente en sus brazos.-

Se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo, él le llevo a su departamento, incluso la acostó en su cama y espero a que se quedara dormida… seguía llorando incluso entre sueños, como extrañaba sentir el calor de ella a su lado… ese aroma de flores que emanaba de sus cabellos oscuros, ¿Cómo YiJeong podía cambiarla a ella… por otra?. Se quedo acostado a su lado mientras recordaba lo bien que le hacía sentir los latidos de su corazón. JiHoo se despertó antes que ella y se fue en silencio, no quería que pensara que estaba acosándola o algo por el estilo, solo necesitaba estar seguro de que ella estaba bien. Dejo en la mesa un poco de juego y comida para ella, siempre le gustaba comer frutas al desayuno así que dejo un pote de frutas y algo de cereal.

Cuando GaEul abrió los ojos, fue como despertar de una larga pesadilla, paso sus manos por su cara, sentía sus ojos hinchados y le dolían. Se arrastro fuera de la cama y camino pasando de largo por el baño, necesitaba beber un poco de agua, entonces miro la mesa… estaba servida con las cosas que más le gustaban, sus frutas favoritas y el cereal, ella se sonrió… JiHoo siempre la hacía sentir bien.

Comía lentamente y mientras lo hacía esperaba que YiJeong llegara, la llamara o algo… pero nada de eso, termino de vestirse y se fue a la universidad sin tener una pequeña esperanza. A diferencia de lo que pesaban JiHoo y GaEul, YiJeong no estaba evitándola… pero el problema con la chica se había vuelto complicado, la mujer se había presentado a sus padres como su novia y luego de aclararle a sus padres el mal entendido ellos se habían negado a conocer a su verdadera novia… decían que ese compromiso era un chiste si él andaba por allí recogiendo chicas y llevándolas a casa.

Como podía enfrentar a GaEul… miraba su celular sin poder llamarla, ¿Cómo le diría que sus padres no aprobaba su boda?. Prefirió evitarla unos días, darle un poco de espacio… así intentaba arreglar las cosas en su familia e intentar reparar sus errores.

Paso una semana y seguía sin verla para nada… iba camino a su casa cuando la vio a lo lejos, parada fuera de ella… su corazón se detuvo pero la vergüenza no lo dejo avanzar. Se escondió mientras ella se cansada de tocar el timbre, no pudo ver su rostro pero lo imaginaba… ¿Qué le estaba haciendo?, cuando ella estuvo con JiHoo jamás tuvo que pasar por estas cosas, sentirse engañada.

Finalmente ella se marcho con un paso lastimero, se veía muy decaída… YiJeong bajo la mirada y salió de su escondite solo para ver en la puerta de su casa una bolsa… ella siempre fue muy dulce e inocente, incluso en estos momentos tensos le llevaba un detalle cariñoso. Camino por las calles llorando hasta no poder respirar, se dejo caer en una banca y siguió llorando. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que le juro amor?, donde estaba el YiJeong que ella conocía… ¿Cuándo se había convertido en esta persona cruel?... que la dejaba esperando horas, días… que no le importaba todo el dolor que le causaba… ¿Dónde está su amor?. Estaba llorando sin pausa hasta que unos pies se pusieron delante de ella… fue levantando la cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con él… JiHoo… y en vez de calmar su llanto, se hizo más fuerte, como un desesperado grito que no alcanza a salir.

Se tardo muchos minutos antes de que JiHoo pudiera calmarla, pero lo logro… la llevo a dar un paseo por la cuidad, intentando animarla. GaEul seguía llorando en silencio… no concebía la idea de que YiJeong la estuviera engañando.

-¿es hermoso?...- le dijo él mirando el puente.-

-sí…- le dijo ella mientras las luces y las estrellas hacían una magia con el paisaje. Sus ojos miraban pero no veían realmente.-

-no estés triste…- le dijo JiHoo mientras cruzaba sus manos.- no me gusta verte así…-

-…- GaEul sorbió su nariz y seco las lagrimas de sus mejillas. Era el mejor hombre que conocía… aun así no sentía justo estar con él siendo la novia de YiJeong, mucho menos desahogarse con él.- gracias… por todo…- le sonrió tristemente.- pero no quiero que sigas llegando a rescatarme… no es necesario… que te tomes tantas molestias por mi.- asintió con la cabeza.- no me parece justo.-

Y sin previo aviso él la sujeto abrazándola fuerte contra su cuerpo, hubo un silencio entre ambos solo se escuchaba el corazón de los dos latiendo al mismo tiempo, rápido… los dos viajaron en el tiempo, cuando ambos se abrazaban fuerte para pasar los tiempos malos, GaEul cerró los ojos y reposo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Eres lo más importante en mi vida… -le susurro en su oído.-

Solo le basto eso para que ella cruzara sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de él y llorara nuevamente en su hombro, estaba confundida… dolida y abandonada, no quería volver a sentirse así nunca más, tenía que hacer algo con YiJeong, tenía que arreglar los problemas con él.

Él la llevo de vuelta a su casa, la llevaba tomada de la mano. Pero esa escena no parecía de amigos… YiJeong esperaba en su auto, tenía en el asiento un regalo para ella… pero viéndola así de cercana a JiHoo sus celos brotaron de nuevo, apretó el acelerador y se marcho al único lugar que lo hacía sentir bien.

Al día siguiente GaEul fue a verlo, estaba de mejor ánimo y estaba segura de que hablando podrían solucionar todos sus problemas. Cocinaría para él y le diría lo mucho que lo extraño en esos días. Escucho unos pasos y se giro con una sonrisa radiante… pero esa sonrisa despareció apenas vio la escena… su novio junto a dos chicas muy lindas, ambas sostenidas de sus brazos.

-Yi… Jeong…- le dijo estupefacta.-

-Oh… GaEul…- le respondió sonriendo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?...- le dijo mientras las chicas se sonreían y susurraban cosas en el oído de él.- estas son mis amigas…-

-¿Qué?...- sentía que su corazón se detuvo.-

-vamos GaEul, solo son mis amigas…- el tono de voz cambio completamente.- ¿Cómo tú con JiHoo?... no te parece entretenido tener esos amigos..- le dijo con ponzoña.- supongo que podríamos salir todos juntos...-

GaEul salió corriendo sin sentido, le dolía todo… se sentía estúpida, una idiota. Corrió sin saber donde iba a llegar, solo se detuvo cuando vio el edificio… era donde vivía JiHoo. Jadeo y respiro llorando… ¿Qué hacia aquí?. Tomo su teléfono y marco el número…

-"puedo subir"-

JiHoo se encontraba haciendo la cena cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, se limpio las manos y miro a ver de quien se trataba. Se quedo pensando al ver el nombre y abrió el mensaje… su respiración se hizo lenta y pausada, ¿Qué había ocurrido?, hasta ahora sus encuentros habían sido casuales, pero ahora ella le pedía subir… estaba abajo en la noche esperando a verlo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado GaEul?...- se cuestiono mientras dejaba su teléfono y salía a buscarla.-

Subieron juntos y le dio un poco de agua para calmarla, se quedo con ella hasta que se quedo dormida, pobre… estaba muy acongojada. Acaricio su mejilla antes de tomar las llaves de su auto, tenía algo que hacer, tenía que ir a enfrentarlo a él. Conducía como un loco, sabia donde encontrarlo gracias a GaEul.

Una vez fuera de su casa empezó a golpear la puerta desesperado, tenía muchas ganas de romperle la cara a ese imbécil. YiJeong estaba dentro bebiendo vino con sus dos invitadas, las chicas se asustaron con los golpes, pero él las calmo y salió a ver de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un JiHoo furioso, empujo la puerta y entro a su casa… paso directo hacia la sala y con poco modales les dijo a las chicas que se fueran.

-¿Qué crees que haces?, esta es mi casa…- le dijo YiJeong.-

-¿tú que estas haciéndole?...- le reclamo.- GaEul está sufriendo!...-

-¿Qué te importa lo que pase entre MI NOVIA Y YO?...- le grito.-

-eres de lo peor…- le contesto.- ¿no sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido?... qué clase de novio le hace eso a una mujer… a una buena mujer…-

YiJeong lo miro sin saber que responder, eran ciertos sus reclamos, le estaba causando mucho dolor a su novia… pero era culpa de él, que se metía entre sus vidas y dejo todo un desastre, si no hubiera aparecido esto jamás habría pasado. JiHoo se quedo mirándolo y sin aguantar más empuño su mano y le di un golpe, por fin sentía un alivio al darle su merecido al cretino de YiJeong. Él no la amaba… solo era un capricho para él, se estaba cansado de ella… ahora que había pasado la novedad… simplemente iba a dejarla a un lado.

-no vuelvas a acercarte a ella…- le dijo JiHoo antes de marcharse.-

YiJeong estaba en el suelo con sus labios partidos, se limpio la boca con la mano y no hizo nada… se merecía ese golpe, se merecía eso y más… se quedo sentado en el suelo. JiHoo iba camino a su casa con llorando, no quería meterse en la relación de ellos dos pero era intolerable… no podía quedarse mirando con él la estaba destruyendo, acabando con su inocencia… con su corazón, si… él también le causo dolor, pero estaba intentando reparar sus errores, en cambio YiJeong… solo se hundía más.

Nota: Me gustaría saber si les a gustado hasta ahora como va el fic, solo quedan tres capítulos más y un bonus ^ ^


	6. Chapter 6

**The Past Comeback**

JiHoo no le dijo nada a GaEul sobre su pelea con YiJeong, incluso al llegar de vuelta a su casa la encontró despierta y sentada en el sillón, estaba temblando… dios… como amaba a esa mujer, con su fragilidad, con sus sueños y su inocencia. Camino lento hacia ella y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, parecía una niña asustada.

-vamos a dormir…- le dijo extendiendo su mano.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al cuarto de él, como si fuera un padre le ayudo a quitarse el abrigo y la acomodo en la cama, se iba a retirar a dormir en el sillón pero ella lo detuvo, solo le basto una mirada para que él comprendiera… no quería dormir sola, no quería sentirse sola, JiHoo sonrió y se acomodo sobre la cama para abrazarla, GaEul cerró los ojos mientras JiHoo pegaba si cuerpo más al de él.

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos, GaEul regreso a su casa y no volvió a ver a YiJeong, intento llamarlo pero él no respondía. Se resigno a pensar que él la había dejado… se sentía doloroso, volver a caer con la misma roca. Pero no se sentía igual… no se sentía como la primera vez que alguien la dejo, era un dolor más suave… menos agudo. Estaba frente al espejo mirando su rostro, estaba pálida… un poco ojerosa, pero bien. Hoy haría algo que de lo que no estaba muy segura, pero no se sentía bien llevando el anillo de YiJeong, no cuando él se había desaparecido de su vida, no mostraba señales de estar vivo… se quito el anillo y lo dejo puso dentro de su caja, acaricio el terciopelo y lo metió dentro de su bolso, como otros días lo llevaría a su casa.

Pero nuevamente YiJeong no estaba en ella o no quería verla… entonces sintió que todo había acabado para ellos dos, dejo la bolsa como siempre en la entrada de su casa y se retiro, se sentía totalmente derrotada… absurdamente inocente. Dejo de pensar en su compromiso, en su novio y en que tenía una vida amorosa, solo quería concentrarse en la universidad y olvidarse que tenía corazón.

Esa noche se quedo en el parque cerca de su casa, se sentó a mirar el cielo y pensar que tal vez era del tipo de mujeres que no podían ser felices en el amor, que quizás debía olvidarse de eso y pensar en algo más grande que ella.

-GaEul…- La vos era tan familiar con despertar todas las mañanas.-

-JiHoo…- le dijo algo sorprendida. Desde que paso la noche en su casa no se había vuelto a ver, se había sentido un poco extraña al despertar abrazada a él y sobretodo sentirse completamente aliviada de tenerlo a su lado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?...-

-Solo…- dijo él sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, se veía bien, a pesar de todo ella siempre salía adelante… era como una ramita de bambú, aunque parecía frágil era muy resistente.- paseaba por aquí… - bajo la mirada.- no… yo quería verte.-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo GaEul confundida y lo miro con algo de reproche.- estoy bien… no te preocupes más.-

JiHoo se sintió un poco golpeado por sus palabras, ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo que se apartara?, es que no podía hacer eso… lo había intentado pero no podía mantenerse al margen de su vida. Trago saliva y asintió, le dio una última mirada y regreso sobre sus pasos… no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no desde que volvieron a ser como antes.

Ya había pasado un par de semanas y seguía sin saber hacia dónde ir… era como una hoja al aire, sin YiJeong, sin JiHoo sin nadie que le ayudara a levantarse. Estaba saliendo del trabajo cuando su teléfono sonó, casi como un robot respondió la llamada.

-Hola…- dijo esperando a que respondiera la otra persona.-

-Hola…- se escucho una risa.-

-¿Quién es?...- le pregunto algo confundida… no conocía ese número pero era familiar.-

-¿acaso ya no puedes reconocerme?...- le pregunto la persona del teléfono y también lo escucho a su espalda. GaEul se giro mirando su teléfono.-

-pero… JiHoo…- balbuceaba mirándolo incrédula ¿Qué estaba haciendo?-

-vamos…- le dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola con él.-

GaEul sintió como sus mejillas se volvían rojas, era casi como en los días de escuela, cuando el venia a buscarla a su club y la llevaba lejos de sus compañeros, solo para intenta quedarse solos y así finalmente robarle un beso. Ella dejo de pensar en eso porque solo hacía que su corazón se acelerara más, sin dejarla pensar. Finalmente JiHoo libero a GaEul y se giro encarándola. Se había alejado de ella muchos días y sin importar que hiciera todo seguía girando a su alrededor, incluso su cama conservaba el perfume de ella.

-GaEul…- dijo mirándola.- no puedo apartarme de tu vida…- eran palabras directas y sinceras, palabras que había pensado y soñado con decirle desde que volvió a buscarla, desde que ella estaba comprometida.- lo intente, lo intente mucho pero por más que trato… sigo pensando en ti, en lo mucho que extraño estar contigo. En lo feliz que fuimos juntos y en que deseo que eso vuelva a ser como antes… yo… no puedo dejarlo en el olvido, simplemente no puedo.- le confesó al amor de su vida.-

Ella lo escucho y sin darse cuenta su corazón se encendió, quizás era por los viejos recuerdos… quizás ya no estaba enamorada de él pero escucharlo hablar con tanto amor… eso le causaba mucha ternura, sin embargo antes de que terminara de hablar, ella recordó como la había dejado… como se marcho sin importarle nada… no, no iba a volver a confiar en el amor o en su corazón, siempre terminaba equivocándose. Ella le puso una cara de desprecio, no era lo que sentía pero necesitaba apartarlo, apartar a su corazón de otro dolor, le dio una última mirada antes de girarse, no iba a seguir escuchado palabras dulces, solo era una forma de engañarla… de hacerle creer en un falso amor.

JiHoo se sorprendió de ver la cara que ella puso, pero más le sorprendió su actitud, sin decir nada se fue… le recordó a su confesión, cuando ella lo dejo esperando en el árbol, entonces se armo de valor, una vez la dejo escapar, una vez la dejo esperando pero una tercera vez era inaceptable.

-GaEul!...- le llamo pero ella siguió caminando. Entonces dio dos grandes zancadas para alcanzarla, la agarro firme de su brazo, más sin querer lastimarla. La giro y ella lo miro, esos grandes ojos… brillantes y adorables, los reconoció… ella estaba feliz.- No te vayas…- le dijo y su voz se hizo más firme y decidida.- no voy a dejar que te vayas, una vez te perdí, una vez te deje ir. Pero no voy a hacerlo lo mismo, no importa el tiempo que me tome, no me importa si tengo que vivir persiguiéndote.- ella abrió ligeramente sus labios sorprendida.- no voy a dejar de hacerlo, te voy a seguir así sea en este mundo o en otro.-

Las dos figuras se quedaron viendo un largo tiempo antes que uno de los dos volviera a hablar y moverse, pero las palabras sobraban cuando se tenían dos corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo.

Las palabras de JiHoo se cumplían a cabalidad, todos los días iba a buscarla y aunque GaEul intentaba evitarlo pero él se las ingeniaba para siempre estar a su lado, desde las salidas con sus amigos hasta quedarse esperando en el parque por ella. No importaba el tiempo que le tomara solo necesitaba eso, tiempo.

GaEul sentía que su corazón estaba vuelto loco, no dejaba de pensar en YiJeong, si estaría bien… si no le habría ocurrido nada malo, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de vuelta en el mundo de JiHoo sonriendo idiotamente al verlo por la ventana sentada en ese parque cercano a su casa, meciéndose en los columpios, era un idiota… hacia frio y él llevaba dos horas allá afuera. Cerro la cortina pensando en él, en lo mucho que extrañaba sus besos, sus manos… pero no podía, no debía... sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad, su solitaria realidad.

Tras varios intentos de él y de muchas negativas de ella, JiHoo decide que es tiempo de poner las cosas en claro, si antes no tuvo el valor para hacerle frente a las situaciones cuando debía, ahora era el momento. Sin pedir permiso fue hasta el grupo de chicos en la universidad y metiéndose en medio de ellos, la tomo de la mano raptándola de sus amigos y la mirada atónita de las chicas. Ella forcejeo un poco y reclamo, pero a él no le importo, tenía que hacerlo… no había otro modo de hacerle entender. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de los ojos ajenos él la libero, pero antes de que ella pudiera reclamar o decirle lo mal que estuvo eso.

-te amo…- le dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro.- te amo más que a nadie, siempre te ame… siempre te voy a amar, no importa el tiempo que pase, no importa si te alejas de mi o si te casas con otro hombre, no me importa...- la respiración de él era agitada.-

GaEul se quedo sin palabras, estaba era como si todo el mundo se hubiera derrumbado y ella se encontrara cayendo en un agüero sin fondo, pero ese agujero se ilumino completamente y cayó sobre una suave superficie… ¿su corazón? Estaba completamente loca… completamente desquiciada, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?... pero no estaba pensando, estaba sintiendo, sentía que su corazón se desbordaba de alegría. Era lo único que siempre quiso oír de él, de su amor… no le importaba volver a sufrir, volver a sangrar por la misma herida, deseaba estar cerca de él… deseaba a JiHoo.

Sin palabras ella se arrojo a él y lo beso, fue un acto estupido no pensó en nada solo quería volver a sentir sus labios contra los de él. Un beso… un solo beso puede hacer que tu mundo cobre vida y se vuelva un lugar fantástico.

Esa día era el mejor dentro de todas las malas semanas que había pasado, quizás se había vuelto loca… pero era imposible negar ese sentimiento. Justo antes de llegar a su casa alguien bloqueo su paso, ella estaba tan distraída pensando en el beso que choco contra él. Cuando levanto la vista para disculparse sus ojos se abrieron, era él.

-GaEul…- YiJeong la miraba.- ¿podemos hablar?...-

Quizás era el día de hacer locuras, porque allí estaba ella, sentada en la compañía de YiJeong. Él la miraba con curiosidad, lucia muy bien… no como la vez que JiHoo la abandono, eso le hizo sentir envidia, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo ella no parecía afectada por su rompimiento, el cruzo sus manos y sonriendo sutilmente.

-¿Cómo has estado?...- parecía una plática casual, pero en realidad necesitaba tantear el terreno.-

-te importa…- le respondió secamente.- ¿ahora estas preocupado?...-

-GaEul…- le dijo intentando llevar una conversación tranquila. Él saco la caja de terciopelo con, la que contenía el anillo de compromiso.- por favor…- le dijo acercando la caja hacia ella.-

-¿Qué?...- exclamo viendo la acción de él, ¿estaba hablando en serio?...-

-yo aun te quiero…- le dijo insistiendo. Pero ella cambio completamente su actitud, se levanto golpeando la mesa con sus dos manos.-

-deja de bromear…- entonces su voz se elevo.- QUE CREES QUE ESTUVE HACIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO…- estaba molesta, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?, pensar que ella iba a aceptar una disculpa como esa.- ESPERANDO QUE REGRESARAS… NO.- tomo sus cosas y salió de esa casa, estaba hecha un desastre, le dolía pensar que YiJeong le propusiera olvidarse de todo, no era justo para ella.

Comenzó a llover y ella caminaba sola en la calle, lloraba y lamentaba por su estúpida ingenuidad… estaba molesta con YiJeong. Estaba molesta con el mundo.

-por favor… necesito… que vengas…-

Pedía GaEul mirando al cielo, solo necesitaba una razón, una sola para volver a confiar en uno de ellos, necesitaba verlo, si YiJeong venía a buscarla era porque su arrepentimiento era verdadero… y si JiHoo llegaba… ella cerró sus ojos. Estaba en medio de la lluvia, en ese parque cerca de su casa, su cuerpo estaba congelado.

-GAEUL!...- le grito.-

-viniste…- dijo suavemente antes de sentir que su cuerpo se rendía, no quería seguir luchando, no más.-

-GaEul!...- le dijo él sujetando su cuerpo, la abrazo protegiéndola, necesitaba su cuerpo… necesitaba sentirla.- lo siento… lo siento…- le pedía llorando, había tardado mucho en llegar, no era justo para ella.-

-tengo frio…- le respondió ella llorando.-

-está bien…- él la mirada sonriendo y llorando con ella, sus manos fueron a posarse en las mejillas de ellas y sus pulgares le daban suaves caricias, ambos se miraban muy con amor.-

Fueron las últimas palabras de él antes de besarla, como amaba sus labios, su boca… ella entre abrió los labios y pudo sentir el sabor dulce que recordaba, recorrer y acariciarse mutuamente, sentía que el mundo giraba entorno a ella, ese beso era uno de los mejores besos que había sentido en su vida. El beso termino cuando ella sintió la necesidad de respirar, ella lo miro tímidamente mientras él le sonreía cariñoso, hacía tiempo que soñaba con esto, con tenerla en sus brazos y amarla.

Ella cruzo sus brazos alrededor de él, mientras el acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro para abrazarla con cuidado, le dio un beso en su cabeza. A pesar de que ambos estaban mojados y hacia frio su cuerpo se sentía cálido, lleno de fuego.

-no te dejare nunca…- le dijo él mientras ella empezaba a llorar nuevamente.-

Él se sonrió cerrando los ojos y quedándose así por un tiempo. El frio por fin surtió efecto y ambos se refugiaron lejos de la lluvia, ella lo llevo dentro de su departamento y se reían, estaba feliz… completamente entregada a la vida, él seco su cabello y le preparo algo de comer para luego ir a descansar y abrigarse.

Nota: este capítulo es un poco corto ^^ el próximo será más largo y luego el final.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not more chance**

La lluvia hizo un buen trabajo, limpio las calles, los techos y los viejos sentimientos de dos personas. Esa lluvia agudo a que las raíces que parecían muertas revivieran, aunque algunas se pudrieron con el agua… otras iban a dar unas lindas flores en primavera.

YiJeong sentía algo en su pecho… era un poco extraño, había intentado seguir a GaEul pero se le perdió entre las calles, pero no pudo alcanzarla, quizás ese fue el momento más triste de su vida… después de intentar durante años conseguir a la mujer que siempre deseo tiro su oportunidad a la basura, pero quizás aun había tiempo de remedir las cosas entre ellos dos, quizás… había una esperanza.

Tomo la caja del anillo, si no la encontró en las calles sabia donde podía hallarla hoy, compro un gran ramo de flores, las favoritas de ella… se sonreí de solo pensar en la cara que pondría al verlo, si… seguro le iba a gritar un poco o quizás hasta hacer una escena, pero de todas formas lo intentaría, ella valía la pena.

Iba caminando a encontrarla mientras se reía… la amaba, eso era obvio para él. Pero se quedo en ese pensamiento, pasaba por el parque que estaba antes de su casa y no podía creerlo…

-Yah!...- GaEul se quejaba.-

JiHoo soltaba risa tras risa, los dos sentados en una banca jugando y haciéndose cosquillas, mientras ella lucia radiante, completamente… feliz.

La YiJeong sintió ganas de llorar… eso no debía pasar así, ella… era su novia… la mano de YiJeong soltó el ramo de flores y estas se estrellaron rompiendo sus pétalos y desparramándose por todos lados, ayudadas por la brisa de la mañana. La Feliz pareja seguía en su juego mientras los ojos de YiJeong se hundían y su corazón se estaba quemando de celos y dolor.

No soporto verlos, se largo furioso, pero no con ella, estaba furioso consigo mismo. Había hecho tantas cosas para dañarla y ahora no podía reclamarla para él, JiHoo incluso intento ayudarlo. No veía salida de este túnel, caminaba y caminaba pero no había luz al final, solo seguía la profunda oscuridad.

-JIHOO…- le grito entre risas tomando sus manos.- Ya basta!..- le pidió con sus ojos de suplica.-

-me gusta verte reír…- le dijo con una sonrisa, las manos de ella aflojaron las de él y las de él pasaron a sujetar las de ella por las muñecas y la fue acercando lentamente.- quiero hacerte reír…- le dijo antes de que ella cerrar los ojos y ambos se besaran con ternura.-

Ninguno de los dos se percato de las miradas dolorosas de YiJeong, para ellos solo existían ellos dos. Tras correr los días la pareja se volvió solida, los amigos de GaEul se conmocionaron al verla con JiHoo, hacia unas semanas ella estaba comprometida con YiJeong y ahora andaba con su ex novio, muchos reprocharon su conducta y perdió un par de amigos, pero los que la conocían de años sabían que tarde o temprano ella iba a regresar con él, nunca se vio una pareja más perfecta, con todos sus defectos ellos se complementaban muy bien.

-¿de verdad lo dejaste?...-

-no… él me dejo…- le respondió a su amiga JanDi.-

-¿pero él siempre estuvo enamorado de ti?...- JanDi no entendía como YiJeong había desaprovechado una oportunidad como esa. Pero en el fondo estaba feliz, ver el rostro radiante de GaEul era más que suficiente.-

-creo que… no pudo con todo mi pasado…- dijo GaEul con algo de tristeza. Romper con YiJeong no fue doloroso, más bien fue decepcionante, se suponía que él la amaba… pero su amor no duro tanto, en cambio JiHoo, el soporto todo su compromiso y jamás le pidió nada a cambio, solo estar a su lado.- Ah! Tengo que irme…- le dijo al ver la hora, tenía una cita con su amor y no quería llegar tarde.-

-hey! Tienes que contarme todo!...-le grito su amiga.-

-te lo prometo!.- GaEul se giro levantando su mano haciendo la promesa con su dedo meñique.-

Como siempre la cita tenía lugar en el parque, había tantos recuerdos en ese lugar que era perfecto para hacer un día normal en algo maravilloso. Desde las comidas en pareja, hasta pasar el día mirando los arboles y respirando un poco de brisa fresca. GaEul caminaba rápido y miraba su reloj, ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos de retraso y JiHoo se molestaba mucho cuando lo hacían esperar.

Lo vio a lo lejos, sentado con la vista perdida en alguna cosa… GaEul suspiro resignada, quizás hoy iba a ser el día de la primera pelea. Bajo el ritmo de sus pasos y tocio un poco al estar cerca de él, enseguida su novio giro la cabeza para ver a su hermosa novia. GaEul sonrió con algo de culpa y él solo mantuvo una expresión seca.

-llegaste…- le dijo secamente y desvió la mirada.-

-lo siento…- se disculpo sin saber que decir.-

-te ves linda incluso cuando pones esa cara.- dijo él sonriendo y haciéndole unas cosquillas a su confundida novia.-

-YAH!...- le dijo ella golpeando suavemente sus manos.- no me hagas esas bromas!...- se quejo antes de rendirse a los brazos de él y recibir sus caricias, aceleraba su corazón, la enloquecía.-

-no seas gruñona…- se sonrió besando su mejilla.- tan adorable como un conejito…-

-ya… deja de bromear.- le pidió para soltarse de sus brazos. Necesitaba tener sus manos libres para darle su regalo, se había pasado el día haciéndolo y no era justo que por sus jugueteos no se lo diera.- tengo algo para ti…-

-¿para mí?...- le dijo él dejando sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, la miro entrecerrando los ojos y se sonrió.- ¿acaso será una sorpresa?…- le pregunto alzando un poco el mentón y mirando al cielo.- ¿Qué podría ser?...- se dijo a si mismo.-

GaEul se sonrió al ver las expresiones infantiles de su novio, era un poco tonto en algunas ocasiones. Llevaba la caja dentro de su bolso, así que no tardo nada en sacarlo, una linda caja roja con un lazo amarillo, no era una excelente cocinera… siempre era él quien cocinaba y ella limpiaba pero ese año habían pasado el día de san Valentín juntos, más no el día de blanco… eso la puso a pensar.

-feliz día de blanco…- le dijo entregándole la caja. JiHoo se sorprendió de escuchar esa frase, estaban llegando a septiembre… ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la fecha. Entonces ella lo miro haciendo un puchero con sus labios.- sé que es tarde, pero no me pareció justo que este fuera el único año que no te regalara algo en ese día…-

-siempre me sorprendes…- JiHoo tomo la caja roja y la abrió, estaba llena de bombones de chocolate.- ¿los hiciste tú?...- el pregunto manteniendo la sonrisa.-

-sí… son de cereza…- la primera vez que hizo uno salió horrible y tuvo que hacerlo tres veces más antes de que el sabor del chocolate fuer a chocolate y no a algo quemado.- están deliciosos…-

-¿sí?...- cuestiono mirándola. Tomo uno y lo observo… tenia buena forma y no parecía mortal.- pruébalo tú primero.- y le ofreció el bombón a GaEul mientras se reía.-

-¿no confías en mi?…-le dijo con cara de pena, no era una manipuladora pero sabia como romper las barreras de él.-

-Tsk…- murmuro él y se llevo el bombón a la boca, cerró los ojos cuando lo mordió pero estaba delicioso.- ¿estoy muerto?...- le dijo en broma y ella le dio un golpe en su brazo.- Au!..-

-deja de molestar…-

-ahora tú…- le dijo ofreciéndole un bombón a ella.- Aaa…- le pidió.-

Se pasaron bromeando y comiendo los bombones que ella preparo para él. Se sentía bien hacer cosas como esas simples, cuando estaba con YiJeong siempre iba a lugares costosos y frecuentados por muchas personas pero con JiHoo las cosas eran diferentes, ambos eran muy parecidos y gustaban de cosas simples.

El rumor de la ruptura de YiJeong con GaEul corrió muy rápido, todos hablaban de eso además de lo rápido que ella lo cambio por JiHoo. Claro que eso no le hacía ningún favor a ella, ni tampoco calmaba los celos de YiJeong, quien a pesar de haber salido de la vida de GaEul, ya estaba planeando como volver… ya una vez lo hizo y podía hacerlo una vez más. Ese día él la estaba esperando fuera de su departamento, le tranquilizaba saber que esos dos no estaban viviendo juntos, así por lo menos sabia que ella no era totalmente su novia.

Cuando GaEul termino de despedirse de sus pocos amigos y se encontró sola, él se acerco a ella… al principio lo hizo tímidamente pero luego adopto esa pose de confianza que tanto lo caracterizaba. Ella se estaba arreglando el cabello cuando alguien toco su hombro, ella se giro sonriendo, estaba segura de que era él.

-JiHoo!...- dijo esperando verlo a él.-

-…- YiJeong se quedo sin palabras al escuchar el nombre de él en vez del suyo. Le dolía su orgullo y el corazón.- Hola…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.-

-Hola YiJeong…- pero más confundida estaba ella, ¿Qué hacia él esperándola?. Miro hacia el lado y luego al otro, acaso estaba buscando a otra persona.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- le pregunto finalmente. Se estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda, más porque sentía los susurros de las otras personas.-

-vine a buscarte…- era típico de él sonreír con ese encanto de gran ganador.- necesitamos hablar.-

-no…- le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, no había nada que hablar… la última vez que lo vio se porto como un idiota y ahora venía a conversar… no, ya era muy tarde para eso. Puso su bolso en el hombro para marcharse.-

-Por favor…- el dijo interponiéndose en su camino, sus ojos suplicaban, jamás había hecho eso con alguien y mucho menos con una chica.- solo una vez…-

GaEul no pudo resistirse, era amable con todos y no sentía odio hacia él, solo estaba enfadada por la decepción que le causo. Pero al final acepto ir con él a pesar de las miradas y los murmullos se subieron a su auto en dirección a su ya conocida casa. El camino fue silencioso, solo sentía las miradas de él, intentando no parecer demasiado orgullosa. Cuando se estaciono al frente GaEul soltó un suspiro… ¿Cuántas veces no había dormido en esta casa?, ahora todos esos recuerdos parecían lejanos. Él como siempre se porto como un caballero, abrió su puerta y la invito a pasar dentro.

-¿quieres algo de beber?...- le pregunto con una sonrisa.-

-no gracias…- GaEul se sentó mirándolo, se veía algo apagado.-

-GaEul, no te llame para que estés a la defensiva… solo quiero…- lo había pensado bien, no quería forzar las cosas pero sabia como presionar sin mostrar que estaba desesperado.- una noche.-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo ella sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.-

Él se levanto de su asiento y la tomo de la mano, ella reclamo un poco pero solo obtuvo unas risitas traviesas de su parte, la monto nuevamente en su auto y la llevo al tan conocido club. Le dio una mirada coqueta antes de abrir la puerta del auto y llevarla dentro del club. GaEul hizo un gesto de reproche por todo lo que estaba haciendo YiJeong. Ella tenía novio y ahora entendía bien cuáles eran sus intenciones, quizás antes hubiera caído inocente en sus brazos pero no ahora. Pero él siempre tenía muchos trucos para usar y en cuanto llego al club la dejo cerca del escenario, se subió a él tomando un saxofón siempre mirándola.

-hoy quiero hacer algo especial…- dijo al micrófono mientras las chicas se giraba a verlo.- le hice mucho daño a una mujer y quiero pedirle perdón...- se quedo mirándola mientras llevaba la boquilla del instrumento a sus labios.- GaEul…- pronuncio su nombre antes de empezar la canción.-

Las chicas suspiraban y gritaban de la emoción, cualquiera de ellas mataría por llamarse así o si quiera tener el honor de tales actos. GaEul por su parte bajo la mirada… esto no estaba bien, no se sentía bien estar aquí con él. Una vez que la música empezó a fluir sus ojos se levantaron automáticamente viendo como YiJeong se lucia en el escenario, cada nota, cada sonido era especial… triste y profundo. Su pecho empezó a inflarse y su respiración se agito, sentía que le faltaba el aire cada vez que él la miraba… ¿acaso seguía se había enamorado de él?, pero pronto esa pregunta se respondería sola. Una vez que toco toda la canción YiJeong se bajo del escenario a buscarla, sabía que ella amaba los detalles románticos, esperaba que con eso quizás le diera una oportunidad. GaEul en cambio se dedicaba a mirar la puerta de salida, no se había marchado antes porque los ojos de todos estaban puestos en ella.

-¿Qué dices?...- le pregunto a ella, levantando su mano y dejándola alzada al aire.- me das una oportunidad…-

Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos, más las chicas aullaban de dolor, el chico sexy del club le estaba rogando a esa don nadie una oportunidad. Ella bajo la mirada y sus ojos temblaban.

-lo siento…- respondió ella haciendo una reverencia hacia él.- no puedo…-

La mano de YiJeong quedo sostenida en el aire y su mirada completamente vacía al ver como ella salía corriendo del club, era como si el tiempo se hubiera quedado parado y todo lo demás se moviera excepto el, ni siquiera respiraba, su corazón no latía… nada tenía sentido.

GaEul corría, siempre corría sin rumbo, pero no esta vez… hoy estaba completamente segura de hacia dónde iba, sus pies eran tan firmes y rápidos, solo querían llegar lo antes posible. Parecía una loca corriendo pero estaba un poco lejos y era tarde. Otra persona salió corriendo del club, YiJeong la vio doblando en la esquina y enseguida se subió a su auto para seguirla, estaba alterado, se suponía que ellos debían terminar juntos esa noche, no debió pasar esto.

Pero mientras conducía despacio siguiéndola se di cuenta hacia donde se dirigía… sus manos apretaron el volante y se mordió los labios al verla llegar al departamento de él, parecía desesperada por verlo. Estaciono su auto afuera y sus ojos se posaron en el tercer piso, ese era el departamento de JiHoo… maldito afortunado.

GaEul golpeo fuerte la puerta, tan fuerte que podía tumbarla en cualquier momento…JiHoo se apuro en abrir y apenas se abrió ella se lanzo sobre él, casi lo tumba con el impulso, pero necesitaba colgarse a su cuerpo. JiHoo dio unos pasos hacia atrás para recobrar el equilibrio y sujetándola por la cintura para soportar su peso, se puso a reír enseguida, le gustaba esa nueva chica más impulsiva.

-¿Qué pasa?...- le pregunto ya que ella no hablaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y bien apretados.-

-Te amo…- le dijo empuñando sus manos y respirando agitada.- te amo…- le repitió.-

JiHoo se sonrió ampliamente y cerró la puerta, la beso en las mejillas, en la frente y en sus labios, era la primera vez que le decia eso en muchos meses, liberaba su corazón de las ultimas cadenas de dudas, solo necesitaba eso para ser feliz.

-debo ver la cena…- le dijo él al cabo de unos minutos, GaEul seguía sin soltarlo y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo.- baby…- entonces ella soltó poco a poco el cuello de él y para que fuera a terminar lo que estaba haciendo antes de interrumpirlo.- yo te amo más…- le susurro antes de que lo dejara ir por completo.-

GaEul se quedo con una sonrisa y ganas de llorar, hoy por fin le había puesto punto final al otro capítulo de su vida y estaba abriendo una nueva historia desde cero con JiHoo. Ella camino por la sala dejando su abrigo y el bolso en el sillón, salió hasta el balcón para ver las estrellas y la luna, el cielo de día o de noche siempre le traía tranquilidad. Inspiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire y felicidad… hoy era su día.

-te vas a enfermar…- le dijo JiHoo acercándose a ella.-

-no es cierto…-le respondió sonriendo y sintiendo como el pasaba sus manos por la cintura y las cruzaba por delante.-

-necesitas un poco de calor…- le respondió JiHoo poniendo su cuerpo cercano a él y su rostro descansando en los hombros de ella, entre el suave espacio de su cuello y sus hombros, respirando el aroma dulce que emanaba de su cuerpo.-

-¿sí?...- le dijo algo divertida al ver como él se aprovechaba del frio para envolverla con su cuerpo.-

-sí…- se sonrió y la beso, ya no eran besos suaves, estaban cargados de pasión, lujuria y deseo, realmente habían madurado tanto… ambos.-

YiJeong lloraba en su automóvil, esos dos se amaban… se amaban realmente. Golpeo el volante del asiento una y otra vez, deseaba gritar y entrar llevársela lejos, pero no podía… ella ya no lo amaba. Pego su frente en el volante mientras sentía como sus lágrimas seguían cayendo de las mejillas sin tener como frenarlas.

Esa noche fue trágica para YiJeong, cuando deje de llorar se fue a su casa y acabo con todo el licor que había en ella, no quería saber del mundo solo quería borrarse del mundo, borrarlos a ellos dos también.

Es increíble cómo cambian las cosas, en un instante era primavera y ahora estaban en pleno invierno, viendo como caían los copos de nieve en la calle cubriendo todo de blanco. Los rumores en la universidad cesaron al cabo de un tiempo y ellos retomaron su vida como antes, aunque empezaron se sentir otro tipo de despertar, algo más maduro.

-YAH!..- le grito JiHoo.- ¿Por qué tienes que llevar esas ropas?...- saco unas blusas y vestidos de la maleta de ella.-¿estas no son ropas de invierno?...- le critico.-

-ya te dije…- GaEul volvió a poner las ropas dentro de la maleta...- JIHOO…- le grito al sentir sus manos alrededor de su cintura.-YAH! BASTA…-

-No quiero que te vayas…- él besaba su cuello haciéndola sonrojarse, hace tiempo que él había cambiado sus caricias por estas… la hacían suspirar.-

-JiHoo…- susurro rindiéndose a los besos de su novio. Pero esa tregua duro hasta que las manos de él subieron a su blusa, y con una cierta habilidad ya había quitado dos botones de esta.- YAH!..- le grito dándole unos golpes a las manos de él y girándose.- NO…- le grito levantando su mano.-

-tks..- se quejo él mirándola mientras ella volvía a hacer sus maletas.-

Cuando ella termino de hacer sus maletas JiHoo las bajo y las puso dentro del auto, miraba a GaEul de reojo, parecía algo molesta… pero era lógico hacer esa clase de cosas si estaban en pareja, además ya no eran unos niños y habían esperado mucho tiempo. Pero ella parecía reacia a sus toques.

Llevo el auto hasta el aeropuerto, para colmo de cosas ella se iba de viaje con su clase… eso lo había puesto de mal humor, se iban a disfrutar unos días en la nieve, claro… ella se iba con todo un grupo de chicos ansioso por ponerle las manos encimas, ¿Cómo se suponía que aceptara eso?.

-JiHoo…- ella fue la primera en romper el hielo, no le gustaba ver a su novio con un rostro de perro.- son solo unos días…- le dijo en consuelo.-

-mm…- murmuro entre dientes, estacionándose. Apago el motor de su auto y cruzo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su rostro, el beso fue muy tierno.- lo sé…- se sonrió viendo las mejillas de ellas rosadas.- tan linda…- bromeo antes de salir del auto.-

La pareja era casi un icono entre las parejas, se veían dulces, tiernos y lucían realmente bien juntos. Incluso se demostraban su afecto en público, aunque solo fueran un beso suaves en sus labios, se armaba un escándalos entre todos. JiHoo tenía una puntada el pecho, como si algo fuera a pasar… quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Él se quedo hasta ver como despegaba el avión, era un viaje corto solo una hora y ya estaba extrañándola… ojala el tiempo pasara rápido para tenerla de nuevo en su casa.

El primer día sin ella, se la paso arrojando bolas de papeles en un basurero… dando vueltas por la casa y ordenando la ropa, incluso limpio un espacio en su closet para colgar lo que ella dejaba en algunas ocasiones… estaba un poco aburrido pero no podía irse a buscarla, tenía que darle un poco de espacio con sus amigos y dejarla respirar un poco. Miraba constante mente el reloj imaginándose que estaba haciendo a esas horas.

En cambio GaEul estaba disfrutando cada momento, salieron a pasear a caballo en medio de la nieve y todo era tan lindo, cada minuto se les ocurría hacer otra cosas, beber chocolate caliente y practicar con los esquíes.

-GaEul tu puedes!...- le dijo una de sus amigas.-

-Ah!... sí...- era un poco torpe con esas cosas pero le encantaba probar cosas nuevas.-

-GAEUL!..- escucho un grito y luego un golpe.-

Un poco de nieve le cayó en el rostro y sentía que le dolía la cabeza, pero sobretodo sentía un peso encima de ella. Con miedo de ver que paso mantuvo los ojos cerrados y poco a poco abrió uno, solo veía una sombra borrosa así que abrió un poco más el otro ojo y finalmente se formo la figura.

-estas bien…-

-YiJeong…- dijo ella sin creer que estaba enfrente de él. Se arrastro hacia atrás y se quito los guantes de la mano y el aparato que le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.- ¿Qué?..- miro hacia el lado y no sabía si era una broma o que…- ¿Qué haces aquí?...- le pregunto.-

-…- se sonrió encantadoramente.- solo descansando…- era una verdad a media, sabía perfectamente que ella estaría aquí, gracias a la ayuda de JanDi, su amiga en común. Le había costado mucho sacarle la información pero tanta suplica surtió efecto.-

-GaEul! Estas bien…- llego una de sus amigas a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse.-

-Sí… lo estoy.- ella miro a su amiga y a YiJeong.-

-ven vamos a dentro…-

El corazón de ella hacia un sonido extraño, estaba latiendo aceleradamente, seguro era por el susto de casi ser atropellada por una moto de nieve… no tenía nada que ver con él, nada que ver. Mientras ellas se alejaban él se sonreír travieso, si ella estaba sola aquí podía ser su última oportunidad.

Esa noche GaEul no pudo dormir, se sentía mal… era como si estuviera engañando a JiHoo, pero jamás pensó que él se encontraría allí. Se cubrió la cabeza y cerró los ojos apretándolos, deseaba desaparecer debajo esas sabanas y aparecer en la cama de su novio.

La mañana se anuncio con unos débiles rayos de sol… JiHoo suspiro mirando el techo de su departamento, había pasado el día de ayer invito, solo la llamo para saber cómo había llegado… podía hacerlo, podía lograrlo… solo tres días más… de pronto se puso de pie y se quito el pijama, a quien estaba engañando, no iba aguantar tanto tiempo solo, metió lo que pudo dentro de un bolso y se abrigo para el viaje.

Mientras en el otro, GaEul combatía las miradas de él, no quería seguir topándose con YiJeong a cada minuto, era molesto… en el desayuno compartieron mesa, incluso él tuvo el descaro de cortar sus frutas y ofrecérselas. Claro que lo rechazo, se levanto algo molesta de la mesa y se fue a la recepción, estaba considerando irse antes del pazo… frotaba sus manos enérgicamente preguntándose qué hacer.

-tan pronto te aburriste…-

Ella levanto la cabeza y allí estaba él, con una horrible chaqueta roja y el cabello revuelto, como si recién se hubiera levantado de la cama. GaEul se quedo sin aliento y poniéndose de pie… ¿acaso lo estaba soñando?.

-¿así recibes a tu novio?...- negó con la cabeza dando el primer paso y abrazándola.- lo siento… no puede aguantar…- se disculpo por interrumpirla con sus amigos, prefería pedir perdón a pedir permiso.-

GaEul lo beso y negó, ella era la más feliz de estar con él… ya estaba pensando en irse, pero si él se quedaba con ella entonces todo estaba bien.

Una vez que él se registró en una habitación salieron juntos a pasear en caballo, la primera idea era ir de esquiar pero ella se negó rotundamente. El paseo a caballo fue mucho mejor que el de ayer, tenia los brazos de él cruzados en su cintura… amaba eso, sentir como su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, su aliento cálido en su cuello.

Sus amigas se morían de envidia, su novio se la había robado de todas las actividades del grupo, la llevo a caminar e incluso se arrojaron en la nieve haciendo ángeles, parecían dos niños disfrutando de un paseo escolar. Era tanta la emoción que ella se olvido completamente de YiJeong, ni siquiera se lo menciono a JiHoo y como él no veía nada más que a ella… pues nadie noto la expresión dolorosa que llevaba a todas partes YiJeong.

Cuando llego la tarde y por fin se habían calmado, JiHoo lentamente saco la cadena que siempre llevaba en su cuello. GaEul lo miro un poco curiosa, ese anillo lo acompañaba a todas partes, era un recuerdo muy preciado de él. Soltó la cadena y la dejo colgando de sus dedos.

-es tuya…- le dijo emocionado.-

-¿ah?...- GaEul se asusto y negó con la cabeza.- es de tu madre… -

-y ahora es tuyo…- tomo la mano de ella y la extendió para dejar el anillo en su palma.- y tu eres mía…-

Había llorado mucho ese año, demasiado y seguía asiéndolo pero lejos de ser lágrimas amargas estas eran de felicidad. Su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo a él, y esto era la prueba más grande de su amor.

La mañana siguiente se despidieron de sus amigos, habían disfrutado mucho el paseo, el día anterior pero ambos sentían otro tipo de necesidad. Regresaron en el primer avión de la tarde, no hubo otro horario para llegar más temprano, pero los dos estaban felices de estar de regreso en casa.

-hice algunos cambios…- le dijo abriendo la puerta.-

-¿de qué tipo?...- le pregunto ella entrando con la maleta y viendo la casa reluciente.- wo… parece nuevo.- le dijo en broma.-

-no seas tonta…- JiHoo tomo su mano y la llevo al dormitorio.- hablaba de esto…- y le señalo el closet…- ahora puedes poner tus cosas…-

-…- GaEul lo miro de reojo mientras abría el closet. Incluso había ropas de ella colgadas.-

JiHoo no sabía que iba a pasar ahora, sentía que había dos posibilidades, que ella se enojara con su pedido o que todo saliera bien. Tosió un poco para reclamar su atención, pero ella parecía ida. Trago saliva y se aproximo a ella, puso su mano en el hombro y fue entonces que la vio… estaba sonrojada.

No hubieron palabras nada… solo el silencio y la respiración de ellos dos, GaEul se quito la chaqueta dejándola caer en el suelo y su mano temblaba cuando levantaba su blusa, estaba nerviosa… era su primera vez. JiHoo se quedo inmóvil viendo como ella lentamente se desnudaba ante sus ojos… no supo si moverse o no, hasta que la vio temblando. Instintivamente sujeto sus manos guiándola, removió su blusa dejándola casi desnuda y su piel lucia tan pálida. Ella levanto la mirada, parecía dudar.

-no tenemos que hacerlo…- JiHoo no quería obligarla a nada.-

-pero quiero…- le respondió enseguida.-

Ella cerró los ojos y desabrocho su pantalón. Él la ayudo con todo, desde el pudor de quedarse desnuda hasta calmar sus nervios, no iba a lastimarla, no iba a dejar que nadie la lastimara… solo deseaba amarla de una manera que nadie más podría hacerlo. Los besos, la manera en que las manos de JiHoo iban recorriendo su cintura, sus muslos, su voz tranquilizándola, su aliento derramado en distintas partes de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios. Sus mejillas se llenaron de lagrimas al sentir que sus cuerpos se unían, su voz se quebraba al sentir como JiHoo la amaba… era un dulce dolor, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron quietos y tampoco supo cuando se su cuerpo dejo de temblar, solo sentía que su piel ardía y que el mundo giraba, su cabeza daba vueltas y pensó que iba a caer, pero siempre venia él a recatarla. JiHoo la abrazo y protegió a su ángel, no solo estaba feliz… esa palabra no era suficiente. Ella cerró sus ojos dejando que él la protegiera, que la cuidara.

Nota: muchas gracias por todo sus comentarios ^^  
la verdad es que esta historia esta inspirada en algo que me sucedió a mi… y fue hecha para sacarme esos sentimientos tristes y reemplazarlos por lindos sentimientos.  
ya se viene el final y el bonus, que espero les guste, solo un capitulo más.


	8. Chapter 8

**White Day**

A la mañana siguiente GaEul no quiso abrir sus ojos, sentía la respiración de JiHoo sobre su cabeza, además estaba desnuda… solo pensar que tenía que ver el rostro de JiHoo la avergonzaba, estaba esperando que él se despertara y se levantara, así podría evitarse la penosa escena.

-¿realmente vas a quedarte con los ojos cerrados?...- le vos de JiHoo llego como una brisa fresca.- creo que ya no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte…- la acomodo en sus brazos, pero ella seguía fingiendo que estaba dormida.- entonces…- bajo un poco su voz.- ¿puedo?...- dijo bajando su mano por la espalda desnuda de ella, estaba a punto de llegar a sus caderas.-

-Yah…- exclamo ella abriendo solo un ojo, su rostro estaba radiante, lucia más hermosa aun.-

-tonta…- le dijo besándola en la frente.-

A pesar de los intentos de JiHoo, GaEul era una chica tímida y a pesar de que no se arrepentía da nada se cohibía fácilmente con toda esa nueva vida. Él entendió completamente y la dejo sola en el cuarto, así aprovechaba para planear algo especial, quería que ella recordara esa experiencia para siempre. Preparo un desayuno ligero, la llevaría a la playa… seguro que eso la animaría mucho.

Como se esperaba, o mejor dicho como JiHoo esperaba, su novia era completamente suya y nadie podía arrebatarle lo más preciado que ella le había dado, entonces supo que no había obstáculo que los apartara. Para sorpresa de él, ella tomo la iniciativa y decidió mudarse con él… al principio se sentía extraño vivir con él, estaba tan acostumbrada a tener su hogar propio, pero esta vida de pareja tenía sus ventajas, comida deliciosa tres veces al día y un hombre que siempre estaba dispuesto a abrazarla.

Claro que cuando los padres de GaEul se enteraron de eso se quisieron morir, era muy extraño ver que su hijita se fuera a vivir con un chico, aunque fuera el mismo novio que tuvo desde la escuela, eso no importaba… sino el hecho de que estaban actuando como una pareja casada sin estarlo. Pero en secreto y a espaldas de su novio hablo con el padre de ella, él no se sentía comprometido a actuar de forma responsable, pero estaba completamente perdido por ella. Le pidió permiso a su padre para casarse con ella y también su bendición. El padre de ella estaba algo receloso, no le gusto que los jóvenes pasaran por encima de él pero ahora su yerno estaba haciendo las cosas como era debido.

-¿Qué hablabas con padre?...- le pregunto ella al salir de casa.-

-solo le preguntaba si de pequeña eras malcriada…- le dijo en broma.-

-Yah!...- GaEul torció sus labios.-

-deja de gruñir!...- le grito JiHoo sacándole distancia con sus largos pasos.-

-no huyas!...- le respondió ella mientras lo perseguía.-

-¿Quién huye?...- le dijo él caminando de espalda para verla.-

-tonto!...- le dijo ella y entonces JiHoo se detuvo en seco y ella se movió nerviosa, conocía esa mirada.- Ah!...- grito GaEul cuando JiHoo corrió tras ella.-

Se intento esconder detrás de un árbol pero él la alcanzo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la cargo en su hombro y la hizo girara un par de veces antes de ponerla de nuevo en el suelo, esta era su pequeña venganza. Se metieron al parque namsan para caminar entre los arboles florecidos, la primavera estaba en pleno apogeo y ella caminaba lentamente por los senderos tomada del brazo de él, mientras los pétalos de las flores flotaban a su paso, mágico...

Con la bendición del padre de ella JiHoo solo tenía una cosa más que hacer, buscar el momento para proponerle matrimonio a GaEul. Eso y buscar los anillos, pero era un poco difícil hacerlo, siempre que salía a comprar lo hacía con ella incluso la llevo a una joyería, quería ver algunos anillos disimuladamente pero incluso así era difícil, ella se quedaba pegada a su lado mirando los collares y aretes.

-oppa!...- le dijo emocionada.- mira esto…-

-¿Qué es?...- le pregunto mientras se acercaba desde atrás. No le daba tiempo para nada.-

-¿no son hermosos?...- le respondió con una pregunta mientras se reía, era un par de aretes de plata.-

-Mmm…- exclamo él y en vez de mirar los aretes se fijo en la caja del lado, una caja un par de anillos, no entendía mucho de joyas pero algo le decia que eran los indicados.- son un poco costosos…-

-sí…- se quejo un poco, pero era cierto… no debían gastar el dinero en esas cosas.-

-mejor vamos por un helado…- más tarde volvería por ellos. Se adelanto a ella y salió de la tienda.-

-Espera!...- le grito ella mientras se iba corriendo tras sus pasos.-

El paseo había sido divertido, pero no fue un día perfecto. Su madre los había ido a visitar y la verdad fue muy molesto tenerla en casas, se quejaba de todo. Que su departamento era muy pequeño, que deberían pensar en comprar una casa… eso y más.

-Ah!...- exclamo GaEul en la cama, estaba pensando en todas las cosas negativas que su madre le dijo, en vez de ser una visita agradable se había convertido en una pesadilla.- mamá es una molestia…- le dijo a JiHoo que distraídamente leía un libro a su lado. Ella al ver su cara pasiva se cubrió la cara con las sabanas haciendo un pequeño berrinche.-

-Hmm…- exclamo él cerrando su libro.- ¿Qué pasa?...- le pregunto intentando sacar a su novia de las sabanas, pero esta luchaba para no mostrar su rostro.- GaEul…- le llamo pero ella seguía haciendo su berrinche.-

-Mamá!...- le respondió finalmente sacando sus sabanas.- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan negativa?...- le pregunto con ojos de cachorro.-

-porque es tu madre…- le dijo en respuesta. La señora estaba preocupada por su hija y era lo más lógico, si tuviera una hija no le gustaría que un tipo se la llevara.- se preocupa por ti.-

GaEul lo miro haciendo un puchero, su novio era un hombre en verdad… lo abrazo y se quedo así, a pesar de que JiHoo reclamo un poco, aun tenía ganas de leer un poco más pero era difícil luchar contra una criatura tan adorable como ella. Si supiera que le esperaba mañana, de seguro no estaría tan preocupada por su madre o su padre.

Le costó un poco deshacerse de ella, tuvo que enviarla a comprar comida para salir de casa sin que sospechara, lo bueno es que sabía exactamente donde ir y que comprar. Se apuro en llegar a la joyería y apenas pudo compro los anillos, no pido grabarlos ni nada de eso, luego de la propuesta lo haría, por ahora los necesitaba para la noche. Se quedo fuera del departamento sacando los anillos, eran muy lindos… brillaban a la luz del sol.

-qué pequeño…- susurro.-

Los dedos de ella eran finos, el anillo de él era un poco más grueso y ancho, era la primera vez que compraba una joya y era precisamente de ese tipo. Se reía solo, era un poco extraño incluso para él, pero sentía que era lo correcto, ya no quería pasar un día más sin que ella fuera su esposa.

Para cuando regreso al departamento ella estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido… parecía algo molesta de encontrarse sola en el departamento. Él solo se sonrió de lado mientras aclaraba su garganta para hacerle saber que había llegado.

-¿Dónde estabas?...- le pregunto levantándose.-

-¿estás molesta?...- le respondió ocultando su risa, sabía que eso la desesperaba.-

-¿Por qué me mandas a comprar si ibas a salir?...- le dijo gruñona.-

-no te alteres…- le consoló mientras tomaba su mano.- ¿vamos a comer?...- le pregunto mientras ella se movía inquieta en sus brazos. Era toda una fierecilla si se lo proponía.-

-Yah!... me mandas a comprar comida y ahora me invitas a cenar fuera!...- le dijo acompañando la frase con un golpe.-

-Ah!...- se quejo exageradamente.- solo acepta…- le pidió, ella hacia todo más difícil, por una vez… que le costaba cooperar.-

Pero le costó un par de golpes antes de que aceptara a salir con él, le gustaba cuando ella se enojaba, pero estaba feliz de que finalmente acepta. La llevo a un lugar común, no iba a pretender llevándola lugar lujoso. Él acomodo su silla y se sentó frente a ella, se veía linda aun con ese dejo de molestia en sus ojos.

-¿te gusta?...- le pregunto uniendo sus manos al frente sonriendo.-

-Hmm…- le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.- esta delicioso…-

JiHoo se reía travieso, no había mucho que hacer solo una pregunta y una respuesta. Metió su mano en la chaqueta y saco una caja algo grande y cuadrada, GaEul estaba comiendo cuando la vio… levanto sus ojos para verlo y él solo se sonrió mientras acercaba la caja, ella dejo de lado los palillos y enderezo su espalda… ¿acaso serian los aretes?.

-GaEul…- JiHoo estaba completamente serio.- cásate conmigo…- no fue realmente una pregunta, más bien pareció una orden.-

-…- ella se quedo con la boca abierta y su meno comenzó a temblar cuando agarro la caja, sus ojos estaban asustados al abrir la cajita y ante ella relucieron un par de anillos. GaEul lucia más sorprendida cada vez, eran preciosos. No supo realmente cuanto tardo en salir de la impresión.- Sí…- le dijo ella finalmente mientras sus ojos se aguaban.- quiero ser tu esposa…-

Una propuesta simple, para un par de corazones simples. Las primeras personas en saber de su compromiso fueron sus padres, JiHoo ya había hablado con él padre de ella y ahora él sonreía orgulloso de su hija, había conseguido un buen hombre. Pero la más feliz era su madre, ya creía que su hija iba a vivir sobre la moral, aunque para la joven pareja ese no era el motivo para casarse, sino el amor que sentían mutuamente.

JanDi grito emocionada al enterarse que su mejor amiga se iba a casar y a diferencia de su anterior compromiso sabia que este sí tendría un final feliz, pero por mucha felicidad que le causaba la noticia tenía el deber de informarle a YiJeong los nuevos sucesos. Para su amigo de la infancia iba a ser difícil de aceptar que GaEul sería la esposa de JiHoo.

El tren se movía turbulento, el sonido de las ruedas sobre los rieles era molesto en un principio pero con el pasar de los minutos se convirtió casi en una melodía de fondo. El joven iba sentado mirando por la ventaba y sosteniendo una cámara, sacaba fotos indiscriminadamente dejando libre su mente y también su corazón. Justamente hoy ella iría camino a la iglesia, pero él no estaría esperándola al final del pasillo. YiJeong había decidió tomar un viaje por Corea, recorrer los distintos lugares, intentar dejar el pasado atrás, no estaba totalmente conforme con lo que hizo, aun sentía que ella pudo ser suya, pero había cometido tantos errores… ella merecía ser feliz.

La boda llevo solo un mes de organización, al principio solo iba a ser una boda privada, con familiares y unos pocos amigos, sin embargo la madre de GaEul se encargo de hacerla un poco más grande. Pero JiHoo estaba feliz, su novia en pocas horas se convertiría en su esposa, aunque el traje de etiqueta lo ahogaba, y no verla en todo dos días lo traía muy preocupado, su madre le dio la idea de que se separar antes de la boda, que sería más emocionante la espera.

-madre!...- le grito GaEul era la tercera vez que arreglaba el velo y ya estaban retrasadas.- ¡quiero irme!...- le rogo, ella… no era común que una novia estuviera ansiosa por llegar a la iglesia, pero ya no soportaba tanta cosa, que el ramo, que el vestidos, tanta cosa para hacer una pregunta que ya tenía respuesta.-

-GaEul… las novias siempre se han esperar…- le dijo mientras arreglaba el vuelo de su vestido.-

-madre basta!...- le pidió, ya estaba cansada… ¿Cómo no la entendía?.-

-él no se va a ir…- le dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba.- te va a tener para toda la vida… déjame estos minutos a mi…- le pido, era su pequeña niña, y ya no lo seria.-

-madre…- le dijo ella besándola en la mejilla.- no es como si fuera a morir, solo voy a casarme…- le dijo tranquilizándola.-

-GaEul!...- el grito de JanDi era inconfundible.- ya es hora!...- le dijo apurándola y terminando con el abraza.- luego pueden abrazarse…-

-Ah… no me jales.-le dijo GaEul, pero su amiga tenía razón era un poco tarde y la música llevaba un buen rato sonando.-

Estaba tranquila, no pensaba que fuera a dudar ahora, pero cuando estuvo de pie en el pasillo de la iglesia, con los bancos llenos de personas esperando que ella caminara al altar, sintió que su corazón se hacía pequeño. Miro hacia la salida y le dieron ganas huir, pero al final de esa alfombra roja estaba él esperándola… su cara lo decia todo. No se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo se movió solo, paso tras pasos y las notas acompañándola, se sonreí a medida que se acercaba a él y JiHoo respiraba felicidad, dos días sin verla y ahora… lucia como todo un ángel solo faltaba sus alas.

Estuvieron lado a lado cuando el sacerdote empezó la ceremonia, ambos se dedicaban miradas cómplices, sentía como la mano de JiHoo intentaba sujetar la suya, deseaba tocarla, después de tantos días. Llego el momento de los anillos y estando frente a frente le prometió amor eterno, deslizando la argolla por su dedo, lo mismo hizo ella mirándolo a los ojos, sello su promesa de amor con ese intercambio de anillos.

-puede besar a la novia…-

Hasta ese momento los invitados estaban silenciosos, fue el momento en que JiHoo tomo el rostro de GaEul depositando un beso, como extrañaba sus besos, deseaba tener esos labios y besarlos por siempre. El grito de los asistentes los espanto y separo, GaEul estaba notablemente avergonzada pero él tomo su mano para que juntos enfrentaran las miradas de sus amigos y parientes. Ahora eran una feliz paraje casada y seguirían su vida juntos, con felicidad y tristeza, todo lo que viniera en adelante.

YiJeong miro su reloj, a esa hora ella ya debía ser una mujer casa, él se sonrió amargamente mientras acomodaba el bolso en su hombro y bajaba del tren, maldecía la suerte de JiHoo pero también les deseaba toda la felicidad, por más recelos que sentía en el fono deseaba que tuvieran éxito.

-dos meses después-

Un auto se estacionaba frente a una casa, una pareja joven se bajaba de ella y contemplaban la casa con ilusión, era un regalo de bodas un poco costo por parte de su esposo, pero como ya no necesitaba su departamento y prefería tener un hogar tradicional, el barrio tenía escuelas, jardines y todo lo necesario para empezar una vida.

-vamos!...- le dijo JiHoo tomando la mano de ella y abriendo la parte trasera del auto.- hay mucho que desempacar…- le dijo a su esposa y esta le devolvió una mirada traviesa.-

-ya lo sé…- le dijo tomando una caja y llevándola dentro.-

-ohh… ahora que eres una mujer casada te has vuelto más fuerte…- bromeo él a ver que cargaba una caja grande.-

Se rieron y bromearon durante dos horas, las que se tardaron en llevar dentro lo que necesitaban para instalarse por ahora, la casa era de tamaño mediano, no muy grande pero amplia para los dos. Mientras ella se encargaba de ordenar las cajas él preparaba la comida para ambos y la observaba, tan meticulosa al sacara los cuadros de su boda incluso los recuerdos de la escuela. Ese día comieron en el suelo, pero al llegar la tarde ya tenían armado su cuarto y para aliviar su trabajo la llevo a recorrer el parque, sabiendo lo mucho que a su esposa le gustaba estar en los parques, se había preocupado ese detalle.

La llevo hacia los columpios y se quedaron mirando el cielo, hasta ahora no había escuchado una queja de su esposa, mucho menos una mala cara. Para ella todo era tan irreal, desde que se casaron no había tenido un solo problema, nada… era una paz completa, claro que discutían pero solo eran bobadas, ahora… todo esto era en serio.

-Baby…- le dijo de manera cariñosa. No eran los únicos en el parque, había una madre con dos niños que jugaban tranquilos.- mira…-

-¿Qué cosa?...- le dijo ella mientras sonreía y miraba los niños, eran aproximadamente de dos años y el otro de cuatro, se veían tan tiernos.- que traviesos…- le dijo ella mientras cruzaba las manos.-

-¿crees que podríamos tener uno de esos…-giro su rostro hacia ella.- pronto?…- la pregunta fue seria, realmente se sentía preparado para ese paso, habían sido muchos años y quería tener esa dicha, junto a ella.-

-¿Qué?...- exclamo sorprendida.- ¿estás hablando en serio?...- su corazón se enloqueció, quería besarlo y abrazarlo.-

GaEul asintió con la cabeza mientras él se ponía de pie y se arrodillaba en frete de ella, tomo sus manos y las beso, deseaba hacerla feliz, la mujer más feliz del mundo y eso incluía muchos hijos, una casa llena de niñas como ella y quizás uno solo chico como él.

-¿entonces vamos a intentarlo?...- le bromeo al ver que su esposa estaba de acuerdo.-

-YAH!... no digas esas cosas en público…-le reclamo avergonzada y lo abrazo por su cuello.- vamos a intentarlo…- le susurro al iodo.-

La abrazo y la beso llevándola de regreso a su nueva casa, JiHoo esperaba que pronto los dos tuvieran la noticia de un hijo, eso seguro alegraría a sus suegros y a todos sus amigos. Pero sobretodo completaría la dicha de una vida juntos.

Happy Ending ~

Nota: espero que les haya gustado ya termino la historia de amor, a medias vueltas, vueltas completas… y todos los líos. Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios y recuerden siempre hay alguien que va a estar allí, justo en los momentos difíciles.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: esta una entrada para mostrarle todo lo que hice alrededor del fic, y les pido que no revisen las demás imágenes o videos XDDDD (¬¬ saber si lo hicieron) ajajaja por que tiene que ver con los otros fic y me gustaría ir poniendo las cosas a medias que las voy terminando como recuerdos.

Hice los videos pensando en el fic y luego escribí los diálogos, puede que algunas escenas no se parezcan mucho a lo que escribí pero usen su imaginación! (recuerden ¬¬ no andan mirando los demás o arruinaran la sorpresa de leer los fic)

Imagen del Fic:  
fs70/f/2012/120/3/e/love_love_by_usu_

Imagen del final del Fic:  
fs70/f/2012/201/a/c/happy_ending_by_usu_

Les pido disculpa a los fans de SoEul por que hice ver a YiJeong como el malvado del cuento pero en mi cuento fue el malo XD ajajajaja.. (por cierto que amaría que estuvieran juntos en la realidad o con JunHo XD).

Bien antes de darles el link de los videos les daré un regalo:

**Happy Ending**

JiHoo se daba vueltas en la cama intentando dormir un poco más era sábado por la mañana y el trabajo lo tenía muy cansado, trabajar como medico era agotador y lo peor es que no podía ver a su esposa tanto como deseaba.

-Levántate…- la dulce voz de ella se metía en su oreja y sus manos se metían debajo de su pijama, con los años se había vuelto un poco más liberar en algunos temas y adoraba eso de ella.-

-No quiero…- le dijo agarrándola de la cintura y tumbándola en la cama…- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mandona?...- le pregunto antes de devorar esos labios carnosos, era increíble que a pesar de los años siguiera deseando esos besos, ese cuerpo y deseando provocar esos ruidos intensos.-

GaEul se rindió bajo el cuerpo de su esposo, lo veía poco, pero en momentos como estos sentía que el tiempo no había pasado para ellos estaban tan enamorados como en el colegio y siempre lo estarían, aunque pasaran dos mil años. Las caricias de ambos se hicieron intensas, el intentaba quitar la camiseta que usaba para dormir cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-PAPÁ! MAMÁ!..- la voz del niño se escucho hasta la esquina del barrio.- ¿Qué hacen?..- les dijo un niño de 5 años mientras corría a la cama y se lanzaba en ella, y se iba a separar a sus padres.- mamá es mía!...- le grito a su padre mientras ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella.- es mía, mía, mía…- le repetía mientras GaEul miraba la frustración en la cara de su esposo.-

-Seok Young!...- le dijo su JiHoo con algo de reproche pero sin sonar demasiado duro con él.-¿Por qué siempre tienes que alejar a mami de papi?...- tomo a su hijo con las costillas haciéndole reír.- mami es mía…-

-YAH!...- les grito a los dos que se retorcían encima de ella.- dejen de jugar!... no soy de nadie, los quiero a los dos…- les dijo a los hombres de su casa…-

-Mamiiii…- la vocecita dulce de una nena se escucho por el pasillo y sus piececitos se hicieron presentes en el cuarto de sus padres, era una niñita de 3 añitos. La nena estaba llorando y llevaba en su mano un conejito.- Papiii…-

-despertaron a So Eun…- les dijo GaEul algo enojada con los dos.-

-ven aquí amor…- le llamo JiHoo abriendo los brazos para recibirla.-

Los esposos se miraron y soltaron grandes risas. GaEul se había casado embarazada y su primer hijo llego muy pronto, luego esperaron un tiempo antes de intentar tener otro bebe ya que JiHoo estaba recién empezando en su trabajo y GaEul terminando sus estudios. La nena vino a los pocos años y era una constante felicidad, los niños los volvían locos, pero era una locura buena. Quizás no tendrían más hijos, pero esos dos… no había necesidad de más.

-¿quieren desayunar?...- les pregunto a su esposa y sus hijos?-

-panqueques!...- les dijeron los tres.-

-ash!... y sigo siendo el que cocina en esta casa…- se quejo de broma, como todos sus días libres, pasaría el resto del día jugando y consintiendo a su familia.-

Videos:  
1° cap:  
watch?v=s1flVtGOPAs&feature=plcp  
2° cap:  
watch?v=4L0sQNA3MJI&feature=plcp  
3° cap:  
watch?v=7ilrQM2gvFk&feature=plcp  
4°cap:  
watch?v=83zZKYQx-rk&feature=plcp  
5°cap:  
watch?v=yon0V-rPlCg&feature=plcp  
6°cap:  
watch?v=Bs8zZTUp5O0&feature=plcp  
7°cap:  
watch?v=Kqg7-j2ebd4&feature=plcp

No soy una gran editora de videos, pero si hago uno que otro bueno, disfrútenlos y recuerden NO MIREN LOS OTROS ajajaja XDD


End file.
